I Only Wanted a Nap!
by TheCrazyGhostLady
Summary: You know, all I wanted was a quick snooze...unfortunately deities from completely different universes don't allow for such a thing. Rated T (mainly) for language. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : **Why Hello Primus!**

I felt someone nudge me, _go'way lemme shleep_ and attempting to swat away the pest, I found that I was not successful; I was poked again. _Really asshole?_ I shot up, eyes wide open and ready to (figuratively) tear into someone. Only to see a massive pulsing ball of energy…

Blink.

Blink.

 _Just back away slowly it can't see you-_

"With all due respect-"

"GYAAAAH!" I launched myself back. Metal screeching and crunching as I slammed myself against a wall. _What…_ I looked down to see my arms had been replaced by freakishly proportioned metal limbs. The left arm one long massive 'gun', whereas the right was a funky looking installation with a claw at the end.

Blink.

"Please do not overreact"

 _Oh ho! You're in for a surprise!_ "I'm made out of metal. WhyamImadeoutta _METAL_?!" I also noted my voice had changed.

"Allow me to explain"

"Please do before I rip you a new one"

"…you do know I am comprised solely of-"

"I'll find a way"

There was a deep sigh from the entity "First, let me elucidate that you are not dead-"

"Oh goodie"

"You are rather… _misplaced_. New body. And in another universe"

"With giant ass robots? You _made_ me a _giant ass_ ** _robot_**?"

There was another deep sigh, "I wished to see how someone outside my universe would fare in-"

"So you yanked me out of my universe -which by the way has no enormous robots- and presto I'm in a creepy dark room with an equally creepy ball of sentient energy"

"You were _not_ 'yanked'. Instead, with a brief examination, I copied, compressed, and transferred your soul into the body of a pre-existing transformer"

Insert head-ache "…What. The. _Hell_. What's a transformer?!" _What am I? A body hijacker?_ "and what about the poor guy who had this body? Where's his soul? _If_ these 'transformers' even have souls…"

"He's here with us-"

"Oh is he now..." I panned the room to find any sign of a 'soul'. My sight locking on a smaller pulsing blue…thing "Whoa, what in…what is that-?!"

"…Transformer souls are called sparks…" the all-knowing light-bulb corrected.

 _Well_ ** _excuse_** _me for just being introduced into a completely different universe and not knowing shit_

"I do not appreciate your language"

"Then stay outta my head… _please_ " I was sure to use some manners, figuring spending my days in robot purgatory with (what I assumed was) a god that I'd at least be (sort of) polite from that moment on. My head hurt as I processed every ounce of the total nonsense I had received, and so I shuffled around to ease some stress. Fortunately, I found that I still could move with ease despite being mechanical "…so uh, did Sunshine over there die or something? Is that why he's out of his body?"

"No…not yet"

"Not _yet_?"

"Sixshot has just been made aware that his brother has perished…and because of such blind vengeance, I worry he'll walk on the path that will lead to his destruction -a fate similar to his brothers. And although he is a Decepticon, I believe he deserves some closure on who really ended his brother"

"That's…deep" I looked over to the spark in the corner- "BUT Question: why don't you just tell him if you know...-?" _if you know_

"…I do not, but I am very certain it was not Optimus"

I felt something twitch on the side of my head, but ignored it, _and I have no idea who that is_. Still trying to comprehend my bizarre (and annoying) predicament "So is he-" I jerked my head toward Sixshots 'spark' "going to be safe here? He's not going to be like a candle-flame and eventually 'burn out' is he?"

"No…I'll feed energon into him while you're gone"

"Great. Uhm…what's your name? This whole time I've been a rude jerk and it has just now occurred to me that we haven't been properly introduced"

I could have sworn I heard a chuckle.

"Primus"

"Ah" I swayed my arms "So…should I go? Stay? Do a jig?"

"I'll beam you back into Sixshots holding cell"

"Wait -he was in jail? Ah, never mind I don't want to know…and before you _teleport_ me, I have _another_ quick question -or a few: Why me? Were you bored or something? How could you even get to my 'universe'?"

"Inter-dimensional travel poses no trouble for me, and…perhaps maybe I was. I want to see how an outside source can change the current of this war"

"Whelp, that is…really something I would have said no to…if you asked that is, which uh, you didn't" I raised my arms, positioning myself like a cross "Okay! Let the shenanigans ensue!"

Without further delay, I was beamed out of the mysterious chamber, convinced that 'Primus' was eager to do so at his earliest convenience. _Pretty sure he hates my ass -wait what the-?!_ I found that I was -as Primus had said- in a jail cell.

"-I just despise that overrated Autobot!"

 _Did Primus…beam me right into the middle of a conversation? Did 'Sixshot' literally just find out seconds ago? How long was I in that chamber-?_

 ** _Primus does wonders doesn't he?_**

 _HOLY SH-I have a voice in my head?! I always considered myself to be a little on the unstable side but I'm not_ ** _this_** _crazy!_

 ** _Will you relax? Gee your worse than SnowCat_**

Twitch. Twitch, _do I have antennae?_ I shook my head so fast I was sure I pulled something "Ow"

"Huh? Did you say something buddy?" that same voice that complained about an 'overrated Autobot' asked from the cell next to mine. _No…I was having a mental discussion with myself_

 ** _I am not your conscience_**

"Nah, just pulled something in my neck" _then how can I…wait…_ I recalled the spark, _Sixshot?_

 ** _Took you long enough_**

 _Do we have a telepathic link or what?!_

 ** _At least until this is all over_**

I heard chuckles from the cell next to mine and a cell further away "Hehe that sounds painful"

"Oh yeah, it's a pain in the neck"

Silence, for a few seconds anyway, before I found my hearing assaulted by a cacophony of laughs _Oh my…I pun even when it's not my intention_

"Hey we got a funny guy over there!" another voice (baritone), which sounded like it belonged to an African-American male, echoed from the furthest end of the room, who I assumed was cheering me on.

"All of you be quiet!" …unfortunately someone else had to be a dead beat, I guessed he was a guard. I was tempted to stick my head out and yell 'NEVAR' but something -actually some _one_ \- in the back of my head advised not to do so: **_the bars are energized_** …if I _could_ have grown red with embarrassment, I would have. _I suppose things would have been too easy if they weren't -hell- I could have easily pried them open right?_

 ** _Yep_**

I eyed the wall to my left, _there are no occupied cells to my left are there?_

 ** _Not to my knowledge…you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?_**

 _Well you know; huge ass gun for an arm, might as well put it to good use,_ I aimed my left arm…but held it

 ** _Well…?_**

 _uuuuuUUUGGGHH hesitation!_

 ** _You don't know how to use it do you?_**

 _...thaaaaat and I don't feel like drawing too much attention to myself_

"Hey buddy!" the voice in the cell to my right whispered "hehe tell us another joke!"

 _Soooo how long is your sentence exactly?_

 ** _10,000 years_**

 _HOLY FU-_ I coughed, _NOPE_ _!_ "hang on… I need to get the guards' attention" I stood up, careful not to hit my head on the ceiling,and walked close to the bars "Yo numb-nuts!" I had a plan formulating in my mind as I waited for the guard to approach me. Which he did in a hurry.

"What did you just call me?!" there were snorts and sniggers; which agitated the guard even more

"I addressed you by 'numb-nuts', which you had promptly responded to..."

Glaring at me, he then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" green eyes focused on me, _uh oh, I was going to make a yo-momma joke. But do transformers even have mothers?!_ Sixshot stayed silent _oh gee I'm open for suggestions! Gah think of something!_ "Why are you so frosty? Did you use spare parts from a fridge or what?"

 _I probably butchered that…_ another moment of silence passed before the guard took a few steps closer. And then came the laughs…

"What was that you little punk?!"

"Oh for crying out loud, you're mere feet away from me! Is your hearing as faulty as your face?!"

…which grew significantly louder. _Come on…you know you want to fight me…_ the guard stayed rigid, _de-energize the bars_ but then shook his head. Even though he was clearly fuming, he turned on the ball of his foot and stormed away.

 _Damn it…_

 ** _Good effort…buuuut-_**

 _Don't start_ I sighed and collapsed "sorry guys"

"Sorry for what exactly?! That was awesome!"

"Mirage agree"

"Don't beat yourself up buddy!"

I had to remind myself they didn't know of my intention, they only heard the half-assed retorts meant to rile up the guard "ten- **thousand** years…I was really hoping to make it ten minutes"

"You tried to pick a fight with the guard?" a third voice, which was the deepest (Mirage I recalled) correctly deduced.

"Are the bars energized through a series circuit?"

 ** _Why yes they are-_**

 _-I want to hear it from them asshole_

"What's a series circuit?" the transformer with the baritone voice asked. I face-palmed, well tried to anyway as I had found that I didn't even have a _face_.

I heard faint chuckling in the back of my mind "Nevermind"

I wasn't sure how much time passed. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. It all felt so _slow_. I attempted to pick another fight with a different guard, but alas, he had a better temper than the last one -even creeping me out with how 'nice' he was. I had lost interest in talking to my jail buddies because small-talk proved to be pointless and irritating. I joked every time something good popped in my head but…I eventually ran out of those. I had half a mind to just fall asleep. _Taking a nap wouldn't be so bad, especially since I was so rudely interrupted from my last one…yeah I think I'll do th-_ and then I heard the explosions. Gunfire and shouts could also be heard some distance away.

"Hurry men! We got company!" a group of three guards then rushed by my cell

"Oh goodie! I just love jailbreaks!"

 _Guess all I had to do was wait…_

 ** _Patience pays off don't it?_** it was almost as if he could sense my relief, not as if it was something I would try to conceal, there was no way in Hades I would sit in a cramped cell for ten millenia.

So jumping at the opportunity, and with a grin (a figurative one), I asked oh-so-kindly "You guys wouldn't mind if I joined your little escape party would you?"

"hehehehe not at all kid!" SnowCat cackled/yodeled (Sixshot told me his name earlier, in which I promptly responded 'you compared me to _this_ guy?!)

And so we waited. The shouts and gunfire ceasing within minutes, which was followed by a minute of silence before a figure popped out of nowhere. Or to put it more specifically, he _materialized_ right in front of my cell -which made me jump _transformers can be ninjas too?!_

 ** _We can be a lot of things; we're not just big dumb clunking 'robots'_**

 _Hey now, I only called the guard that_

… ** _after you dissed his mother. Which you didn't even know we could have mothers_**

 _It's better to learn as much as I can before venturing off into the big wide world of 'Transformers' asswipe_

There was a sigh, **_I suppose. Your apparent lack of knowledge might get you killed_**

 _You little sh-_

"You coming or not?" a raspy voice asked, snapping me back into reality. _Oh shit that's right I said I'd tag along!_

"I most certainly am!" and so I shot up…completely forgetting about how tall I was. I groaned as I dizzily lumbered out of the cell, _can transformers get concussions?_ Shaking my head, my eye shifted from one party member to another:

 _Big green guy that's pounding on his chest like a gorilla; he said he was Demolisher_

We swiftly left the room…

 _Guy doing an obnoxious yodel; that would be SnowCat_

 _Biggest dude that's as tall as me -maybe a little taller- that has a weird orange face and refers to himself in 3rd person (sometimes); that's Mirage_

 _And…_ then we all branched off into different directions. I stayed behind the shortest guy because he seemed like the most levelheaded, _the flyboy that thinks he's some kind of samurai is Starscream, from what my little backseat driver just told me_. Ignoring the indignant growl inside my head, I continued on my way, trying to keep pace with the much shorter transformer.

I was still clueless on how to use either of my guns (or rather Sixshots 'guns') so I just used good reflexes and brute strength to get up close and pummel any guards. Or maybe I was just too chicken-shit to use weapons of mass-destruction in close quarters, which I was certain I would have accidentally friendly-fired the 'ninja'.

As we were plowing through waves upon waves of 'storm-troopers' I was in a state of pondering:

 _So I was given the assignment of 'changing the current of war'…would Primus be picky as to what methods I choose? Who should I fight? Should I persist in my goal of accompanying these guys? Are they the 'bad guys'? Nah…this universe can't be that black-and-white…can it?_

 ** _I don't know…I'm a Decepticon, but I consider myself to be a nice guy_**

 _Hmmm…right choice, wrong choice…I wonder what would happen if I do something Primus does not agree with…_

 ** _Hey, you're actually putting alot of thought into this!_**

 _And you say you're a nice guy? Pfffffffffft! Shut your bitch mouth_

 _ **Oh, so you heard that?**_

Smash. Smash. Crunch. I snorted _ha_ ** _ha_** _, of course I did, you're in my head smartass_ and so I went through my twentieth (or was it my twenty-first?) guard.

"You still there?" Starscream asked, sounding surprised that I was even conscious.

"I got no other place to be. How close are we to the exit-?"

The wall in front of us blew outward violently as Starscream emptied a couple of rounds in it

"Oh, nevermind. I guess using doors is out of the question-"

"Quit being a smart aleck and follow me"

And so I waltzed on outside to see blue skies and…a metropolis that one would only see in movies and/or science fiction books.

… _daaaaAAMN!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Transformers/Beast Wars and related series such as Energon *insert sad kitty face***

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Seizing Cybertron**

I was sure to make myself nice and comfortable as I sat on top of one of the buildings. Legs dangling carelessly as my single eye surveyed the spectacular view. Even though I've been in big cities before, nothing could compare to the alien metropolis that was before me.

"Pardon me"

I jerked my head to the left to look into green optics, the action making my neck hurt. Sometimes I forgot about such things till they hurt me, the top of my head hurting as I recalled ramming it into the ceiling. I was very sure I had a dent.

"But why exactly did you join us?"

 _To get out of a ten-thousand year sentence that wasn't even mine…?_ "Decepticons should band together shouldn't they?"

His face remained stoic "yes…however, I want to know just how useful you'll be. Megatron does not tolerate slacking"

 _Hmmm skills, skills, what do I have for skills-_

 ** _You do know that question was directed toward me right?_**

 _Oooohokay then! What do_ ** _you_** _have?_

 ** _I'm an engineer_**

 _Oh…mechanical or…?_

 ** _Just tell him_**

 _Sir yes sir,_ I was sure to include a dry tone.

"I'm an engineer" _I'd laugh my ass off if he asks what kind…_

"Hmmm, that is a useful occupation-"

… _or not, don't these guys want to know the details?!_ I heard a faint chuckle, _ahhhh shaaaddup!_

"-I was just hoping you won't be as troublesome as your brother"

AND whatever mirthful feeling was in the back of my head was instantly gone. I very small tinge of sadness lurked deep within me, _uuuuhm…what was that?_ my consciousness tugged on our link _you were just laughing and then you stopped_

… ** _I'm fine…_**

 _Oh well SHIT man, you don't sound fine! Is that a touchy subject or what?_

There was a 'sigh' **_yeah…it's touchy all right_**

 _Should I kick his ass?_ despite being a pain in my ass (or rather head) it bothered me to feel such emotional pain from Sixshot. As if my 'guardian' instincts had taken over and I HAD to comfort the 'kid'. And thankfully, I had succeeded. There was a distant snigger

 ** _No…no please don't...the only one who would get their 'ass' kicked would be you_**

 _Ouch, ya sure…?_ I flexed my claw, a move that went unnoticed by Starscream.

 ** _Starscream's a decorated lieutenant…you wouldn't last long_** the tone behind the words wasn't demeaning, but true. Ex-human vs. Super Badass Transforming Ninja Robot would indeed NOT last long. I would give it under a minute, _…yeah and I can list a whole bunch of other reasons_

"Sixshot?"

 _Ahhh whataya want now?!_ "That's my name don't wear it out" my words earning a barely noticeable scowl

"Just _why_ are you sitting down?"

 _Is it a crime hmmm?_ "Because I didn't want to stand…-?"

"Stand up"

 _Bite me,_ but I obeyed. Keeping Sixshots' advice in mind as I shot to my feet, I stood. And kept standing even when SnowCat and Demolisher came barreling toward us. The yodeler with the respirator mask the first to greet us "hey look at you two standing all tall and proud!"

"Actually I was sitting, but lieutenant Uptight wanted me to stand…" I shifted my eye onto Starscream "…can I sit now-?"

"No"

"hehehe, what'd you do to tick him off?" SnowCat cackled and pointed like a child would if their sibling was being reprimanded

"I don't think it's about what I did, I think it's about what I didn't do; that being standing around like a mindless sentry-OW!" something whacked me upside the head. I spun around in time to see Starscream pull back the butt of his gun

"Watch what you're implying"

And so I spent more time standing around like a statue. My single eye scanning my surroundings as if I were a frickin' security camera. Me, Demolisher, and SnowCat shooting the shit every now and then, the two nothing short of older brothers -or uncles- as we chatted comfortably away. As the minutes passed and I found myself sharing more jokes, a wall was blasted open somewhere down the street. A large, tall figure then emerged swiftly from the smoke, no doubt the culprit. SnowCat cackled from the other end of the street

"Hehe what took you so long Mirage did you get lost?"

"Yeah we got some exciting news to tell you!" Demolisher jumped in.

"What are ya talking about?!"

 _Uuhhh what else? Unless there's-_ Demolisher beat on his chest (for the heavily exaggerated 'trillionth' time) "It turns out Galvatron's still alive!"

 _I thought he went by Megatron…or is he even talking about the same guy…? UGH confusion!_

 ** _Hehehe my universe really drives you nuts don't it?_**

' _Nuts' doesn't even describe my mentality right now_

"-That's right Mirage"

Blue-green optics shot up toward us. I waved 'hello'.

"Galvatron is at the center of Cybertron-"

 _How does he even know where he is?! It's not like he radioed him without me hearing it! Hell, I'm right next to the guy!_ I heard a badly suppressed laugh by none other than my back seat driver _let me guess, I should stop questioning everything or else I'll go insane_

 ** _I think it's a little late for-_**

 _Shaddup_

"-found all of the Autobots gone"

"What's that mean?" Mirage asked, confused. Sometimes (I swear) he switched between decent and as bright as a burnt out bulb.

"Means we're back in business!"

"Oh! I get it!" and so he posed, a very girly pose. I stifled a snort.

"And so since there aren't that many Autobots around, taking control of this base will be easy!" SnowCat primed his cannons and started firing randomly.

 _Wow, someone's eager_ I watched as the care-free yodeler leaped onto Mirages' vehicle mode (which I found damn nice), the two blasting off down the main street. And I was very sure SnowCat started twirling, _my time here is going to be 'interesting' isn't it?_

 ** _No doubts here_**

 _Pffft wh- SHIT!_ I had to dive to the side as plasma (or was it laser?) fire missed my head by inches. Fixing my eye on a crowd of 'Autobots' I growled _little bastards caught me off guard_ I hopped off my perch and charged them, a few shots denting my armor but otherwise not doing much damage as I pummeled the first two. As I rushed the next three, I found myself not needing to engage as powerful shots ripped them apart one by one. _I could have got them…ah well_

 ** _If you wanted to end them so badly-_**

 _Yeah yeah I know, I need to learn how to use my -your- weapons of mass destruction. By the way are you some kind of tank? I only got dents_

 ** _Yeah…and I can fly too_**

 _Oh now you're just trying to make me jealous_

 ** _I'm not lying…maybe after you learn to use my weapons you can also learn how to transform_**

I sighed and looked up to see Starscream hovering above, talking to somebody. My guess was that Galvatron/Megatron guy. Jumping up onto the roof, I nosed into Starscreams' conversation…Demolisher butting in as well. "Can you give me a hint as to what it is?"

Few moments of chatter, "did you just say super-energon?" more chatter "I'll be right there!"

 ** _We could use that…get his attention_**

"Yo Screechy" green optics narrowed at me "we could use that super-energon stuff…" _ohhhhkay what do I say now? You're the engineer_

 ** _Tell him you can use it for an energon grid_** "…to make an energon grid of our own-"

"Who are you?" Demolisher asked, but I paid no attention in favor of explaining my -or rather Sixshots'- plan.

 _And…?_

' ** _A grid controlled by the Decepticons would guarantee Cybertron stays under our control' that would be the plan_**

"If we establish a grid, Cybertron can stay under our control…I'm an engineer you know, I can manage it"

 ** _Nicely said_**

 _We may drive each other up the wall, but we work well enough together_

"Hey I'm talking to you-!"

"I heard ya I heard ya! Jeezum you're so damn needy!" both Transformers' eyes widened dramatically at my outburst "hehe, uh sorry about that…you were saying?" I found myself to be a Grade A asshole, however I have my moments where I need to calm myself down. And not only that, but I wanted to stay on good terms with Demolisher.

"Uuuhhh, I just wanted to ask if we could trust you" I could have sworn he backed up a step or two

 _SERIOUSLY?! Ahhh fine…_ "As I've told Starscream I have no place else to be…and even if I did, I wouldn't go far because I'm wanted AND a Decepticon. I also just shared a flawless plan and have the know-how to back it up"

 _Oh ho! Flyboy looks impressed!_

"Okay…but _who_ are you?"

Starscream harrumphed, an irritated expression present on his features. It seemed to be a favored look "isn't it obvious? He's Shockblasts' brother"

 _I have a feeling that I'm going to go through a reintroduction_

"Sixshot" I held out a claw, but Demolisher just stared at it "Nevermind". I awkwardly set my claw back down

"Oh, Ohhh I do see the family resemblance! You two must have been formed from the same mold-!" I felt another pang of sadness "-well alright then, welcome aboard the team!"

 _Was I non-existent during our time in jail? I thought I left quite the impression…_

 ** _He could just have short-term memory loss_**

 _That too_

Starscream began to hover backwards, a clear sign he was ready to leave "I will take my leave now, Demolisher? Escort Sixshot to the control room" and with that order, Demolisher began to levitate…even though he appeared to be a land-based vehicle. But, I did not dwell on it as I had my main concern:

 _I gotta fly don't I?_

 ** _It's not too difficult; just pretend you're a bird_**

 _HAHAHAHA yeah, a twenty-something metric ton transforming bird with weapons for arms_

There was a sigh, **_just do it_**

And so I thought of flight, my eye trained on a retreating Demolisher -who seemed very oblivious to my lagging behind- as he headed toward the 'control room'. As I thought I had lost sight of him, I suddenly shot through the sky, _shitshitshitshitshitshitshit! Wherearethebraaaaaaakes?!_ And as I got perilously close to crashing into Demolisher, I slowed down and veered to the left. My jets still burning as I silently thanked them for not stalling or some shit like that, the green dump-truck in front of me still clueless about what had happened mere seconds ago. And so we flew on.

It was empty. Devoid of life. Barren. A ghost facility. Me and my chest-pounding pal eventually reaching a dimly lit room. _Heeeellllloooooo anyone home?_

 ** _So glad you didn't say that out loud_**

 _Leave me alone child,_ I scanned the room in case there were any bots ballsy enough to charge out of the shadows…there were none.

"Huh, I guess everyone got scared and ran away" Demolisher walked toward what appeared to be a barred off exit tunnel…for people ('humans').

"You sound disappointed"

I got a chest pound as a primary response "OOO OOO! You bet! I was looking forward to scrapping some Autobots!"

I refocused on the computer in front of me, intent on figuring out what to do next. But was interrupted as an awful crash/bang noise caught my attention. _Really?_ I walked over to Demolisher to help him out of the tunnel entry, his head not even sporting a single dent, _talk about sticking your nose in places they don't_ _belong_."found what you were looking for?" I eyed the opening, where I was sure I heard multiple footfalls retreating no thanks to Sixshots' ridiculously acute antennae.

"Uuhhhh not really…this place really is made of some flimsy material"

"I wouldn't say that…" _it's probably your hard head_ , I walked back over to the monitor, _okay, what am I doing here?_

 ** _Well you see…you hit the green button…-_**

 _Oh hahaha, real funny you little butt-munch_

 ** _I wasn't joking, start by hitting the green button_** he said dryly

 _Oh well damn -right away,_ and so I began to follow Sixshots' instructions word-for-word.

Once I had everything set up, I radioed Starscream "Yo 'Scream you copy? If you do, have the Terrorcons help us remove all the energon from the towers ASAP. Sixshot out"

 ** _Did you have to sound so…so…_**

 _Unprofessional? I did it just for you munchkin_

 ** _You're really something_**

 _You just gathering that?_

 ** _Don't you have something that needs to be done?_**

Wishing I could have grinned, I radioed the next person that needed to know of 'the plan' "Mega -er- Galvatron!"

:"Yes what is it?":

 _Ooohooo snappish_ "Sixshot here, we've just commandeered the Autobot control room"

:"Yes? And what have you got to tell me Sixshot?":

 _Well shit man you want me to give you a whole planet?!_ I twitched an antenna, _wait…that's what I'm doing! Ergh!_ Trying my absolute best not to bitch him out, I addressed the other issue with Galvatwit "We got a ship incoming…it may be the Autobots and they're heading straight for the spaceport"

:"What?!":

 _What the fu- and I thought that guard was deaf!_ "They. Are. Heading. For. The. Space. Port" _so get your dumb ass in gear,_ my patience was rapidly thinning. Thankfully, the transmission ended when I was getting so close to entering 'rage' mode. My eye wondered up onto the top monitor to see a blue and red Transformer getting in a fighting stance

… ** _Optimus Prime…_**

 _Take it easy; remember what Primus said about him?_ Sixshots' dangerously calm tone made me go on the defensive

 ** _No, please remind me_**

 _The 'all-knowing' entity said he was sure this 'Optimus' guy didn't kill your brother…remember what he said about 'blind vengeance'?_

 ** _So what do you suggest we do?_** _Ask_ ** _around?_** I could hear the agitated sneer in his voice. But funnily enough, he was unaware that he just offered a good idea

 _Hmmmm…that's precisely what I'll do_

 ** _But SnowCat said-_**

 _You believed something SnowCat said? I haven't forgotten what happened in that chamber…did you? Primus pulled you outta there and let me have control for a reason. And keep in mind; was SnowCat even_ ** _there_** _?_

Pure silence met me as I stared blankly at the monitor. The Autobots engaging Starscream and some other huge Transformer…I assumed Galvatron. As the fight continued, I heard a small voice

… ** _I…you…you've made your p-_**

"GrAAH!" a powerful explosion rocked the whole control center, knocking me head-first into the keyboard "ow" I pulled myself up and did a quick examination of the room. Which looked to be okay? Well, except for Demolisher, who was holding his head

"Gee this place is really falling apart!" he grumbled. Nodding, I looked back at the monitor, convinced that one of the two powerhouses decided to let off some steam. Or scare the piss out of the Autobots. Or both of those things. Both antennae twitched at the sight of Starscream, _ya know, I wouldn't put it past this guy to blow this joint just to see if I was awake or not…hmmm…_ and so I patched Starscream

"Just you know, I haven't been slacking…or _sitting_ down"

I heard a huff on the other end, :"Silence you. Get back to work":

With the final thought of _what's up your afterburners?_ I then ended the link.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Enjoy and R &R (if you truly want)**

 **And before I forget, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AND RELATED CONTENT! Okay, on with the story :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Decisions**

"hahaha well gentlemen, I can now officially declare planet Cybertron an Autobot free zone" Mega - _Galva_ tron- laughed, clearly pleased with his advantage. That _I_ busted my ass for, _I certainly hope I at least get a 'well done' for this_ I recalled the giant purple tur-tyrant strutting in like a proud peacock with Starscream, Mirage and SnowCat bringing up the rear…along with two other guys. I remembered how they all gathered in that one corner of the room chatting excitedly at 'their' victory, not even acknowledging my presence. _Wow gee, you're welcome-_

 ** _You're not going to blow another fuse are you?_**

… _no…_

"Forgive me, but shouldn't we air on the side of caution…Galvatron sir?" Starscream voiced some reason, snapping Galvatron out of his maniacal laughing fit

"Are you suggesting we haven't fully eradicated this place of the Autobots?" the tyrant asked with a challenging tone…

"To be brutally honest sir, that's precisely what I'm suggesting" which Starscream took head on. Like a _champ_

 _Pfffft, I'm sure our fearless leader can handle a little brutal honesty_

"Then where are they hiding Starscream"

"Two possible areas: the southern hemisphere-" _that's vague…_ "-and an underground city when we arrived on this planet"

… _huh well I guess that's a little better -BUT then again, there are probably_ ** _hundreds_** _of 'underground' cities on this planet! GRRRR!_

 ** _Hehehehe_**

 _Shush_ "if I may speak freely…" two pairs of optics/eyes set on me, "…could you be a little more specific?" Starscream's _icy blue_ eyes scanned me, his expression -as always- hard to decipher. _Ooookay then…_ "It's just that when I think southern hemisphere…I think of an area that spans the entire lower half of a planet. And just so ya know, this planet is humongous" although it wasn't my intention, I may have pissed Starscream off AND got a few chuckles "…just saying" oh who was I kidding I absolutely delighted in twisting that guys' undies (figuratively speaking, Transformers do not have underwear…that would be just weird).

"My…aren't you the bold one" M-Galvatron smirked while Starscream scowled at me.

 _I have a feeling I might need to keep one eye open while I sleep…if Transformers sleep…_

… ** _and you only have one eye_**

 _Yeah that too_ "I'm just being brutally honest…" I trailed off as Starscreams' expression grew darker "…but I suppose it will be enough. Especially with this super-energon stuff, which is like energon on steroids-" so I cut off my rambling. I got crickets anyway…which I expected since Transformers hadn't the slightest idea what steroids were, literally or figuratively. And to prove my point:

 ** _What are steroids?_** The child needed to ask.

 _I'll explain some other time…or not at all. You're too innocent_

… ** _okay_**

"-Sixshot"

"Eh?" I jerked upward, antennae shooting up as I immediately set my eye on a humored Galvatron, _I need to stop doing that_

"I said: 'and just what are the benefits of this super energon'?"

 _Uh oh…I-_

 ** _It can propel this planet_**

"It can propel this planet" I said it before I could even argue such a bizarre notion.

"Anywhere I desire?"

 ** _Anywhere_** "Anywhere" I could have **sworn** that Sixshot was in temporary control there.

"Well…" the large purple tyrant smiled evilly "…I've got it"

And thus came the peanut gallery, "Oh great, here we go again" the first of the 'Three Musketeers' (SnowCat) muttered dryly

"Yeah we'll be the bait" Demolisher added…

"Not good" and Mirage finished

"Aim for that planet" Galvatron ordered, seemingly ignoring the murmurs mere feet from him.

 _Which planet?!_

"Which planet Galvatron?"

 _Thank you Starscream!_

"The planet our 'friend' Alpha Q fled to you imbecile! Now quit wasting time with asinine questions…we have a planet to destroy"

"Sir!"

I bit back a laugh. Turning my full focus on the monitor before me -and thanks to Sixshots' instructions on how to lock onto coordinates and open space-bridges- I typed in the coordinates of a generically named planet: that being _Plains_ Planet, _who names this SHIT?!_

"Galvatron, there is no sun anymore for that planet. It will die on its own-" Mirage commented with (gasp) some degree of sagacity-

"Silence-!" which was promptly blown off by his 'leader' "-the last thing I need now is insubordination. Is that understood?! Sixshot! Send Cybertron to the proper coordinates!"

 _Sheesh cool your afterburners,_ but I did what I was (rudely) instructed, rerouting some of the super energon through a cluster of towers on the south-east portion of the planet. On the 2D display -and one by one- little blips glowed, merging into one big-

I grunted as the planet actually started to move. _What the flying f-_

"hahaHAHA! Will wonders ever cease! We're moving, Planet Cybertron is actually moving! I'm impressed Sixshot!" and so the tyrant continued to laugh boisterously…which made my antennae ring at the sheer volume. Doing my best to shut the noise out, I then spotted a blip on the radar -on a separate monitor- which blinked in the shape of a ship.

 ** _The Autobot ship…_**

 _Easy…remember our little chat?_

 ** _...yeah_**

I felt the 'temptation' to fire on the ship. But I ignored it as I remembered Primus and the large purple jerk watching me…one probably wouldn't be happy if I fired on the 'good guys' and the other would likely beat me to a pulp (or a scrap pile) if I expressed initiative. Galvatron seemed like that guy anyway; throwing a conniption if people did things without his permission. It also helped that my 'gut' feeling was as good as ever. "Yo Galvatron"

Orange eyes shot over toward me "what is it?"

 _Take the I-beam out your ass_ "I've located the Autobot ship"

"Oh, alright then" he said _indifferently_ "Time to move out men!"

 _Finally! I can-_ a sword stopped me in my tracks as I attempted to follow the group, "Not so fast" Starscreams' icy eyes glinted as he stared me down…or up.

"I agree with Starscream, we need you here" Galvatron affirmed coldly.

 _I feel like I have jeopardized my freedom once I walked into this damn room_

 ** _More like once you stepped out of the jail cell_**

I backpedaled slowly, both antennae drooped. As they left, the three 'pals' of mine waved

"Sorry buddy"

"Maybe next time"

"Mirage bring souvenir"

And then the door shut. _Well how the hell am I going to make a difference if I'm locked in here 24/7 like frickin' Rapunzel!_

 ** _Maybe you should take more risks…especially with all the trash talk that's been running through your head, that's sure to take us somewhere_**

 _And by 'somewhere' you mean 'die'?_

 ** _I'm just saying if you were as risky with your actions as you were with your thoughts…_**

I sighed as I slumped against one of the computer consoles, _point taken_ my gaze locked onto the 2D display…something that could have belonged to an out-dated computer. I scanned my surroundings, convinced that I was in some kind of 2000's science fiction anime. And so I continued to sit there, staring dully at the radar. After eventually assuring myself it was okay, I figured I'd take a nap…-

"Ow!"

But when I was so close to drifting into slumber, I realized I couldn't when somebody 'whacked' me. Agitated, my eye scrutinized every nook and cranny in the room and found…nothing. _I only wanted a nap!_

 ** _Didn't you just say you wanted to make a difference?_**

I groaned, _okay okay, yes mother_ and shot back up. Only to be caught off guard by how much effort it took to stand up, which I noted that was only the second time I sat down. _I must have forgotten how fat you are_

 ** _I am not 'fat'_**

I snickered as I targeted the funky-shaped space vessel, _looks like I'm going to piss off the two people I didn't want to piss off…_ and activated a single energon tower. Two seconds barely passed before there was a shrill beep, which confirmed that the attack scored a direct hit.

 _Okay, I did something for the worse…or maybe for the better? I could have given the Autobots some kind of advantage by blowing their ship to smithereens…okay that just sounds stupid…do I even have to take a side for this?_ Galvatron popped to mind _he just might kill me…the guys' temper is worse than mine-_

 ** _You worry too much-_**

 _-we haven't even found out who killed Shockblast -sorry_ I was sure to throw in an apology since I hadn't really registered Sixshots' presence during my mental mumbling until I brought up the 'S' word…

 ** _I doubt Galvatron is going to dispose of his 'advantage'_** which he fortunately seemed focused on the discussion.

… _okay…but I still feel like I'm going to be pummeled mercilessly-_

:"Sixshot! Are you responsible for this?!":

 _Yep, I'm going to get my ass kicked_

"I just thought I'd take some initiative your royal highness" _I wonder…_

:"WHAAAAT?!":

 _eh, I didn't like the guy anyway...Starscream too_ "Seriously? Does bad hearing come with old age?"

:"You little brat!":

 _Maybe I should switch sides…and maybe this 'Optimus' guy can give some answers_

 ** _Huh…I didn't know you were going to go this far, especially since you seemed to be good friends with those three block-heads_**

 _Risks: I'm taking them_ "…And before I go…I have but one request: you know that massive sword on your right arm…-?"

:"No one makes requests of me-!":

" _Please_ shove it up your ass" I ended the transmission (a guffaw echoing in the back of my mind), and then proceeded to hastily remove all the energon gas from the towers and redirect it back into Cybertrons' system. What? I have my smart moments too!

 ** _If you wish to perform some last second sabotage, you should at least convert the gas back into liquid form_**

Sort of. Sometimes my moments of being a triumphant badass were short-lived…especially when I had to have someone guide me through my own plans, _let me guess, they're not as dumb as I assume they are and they could just re-establish the grid_

 ** _That's right; you're only moving the gas. Anyone with some knowledge on these systems could simply route it back into the towers_**

 _Either Galvatron or Starscream right?_ I opened the diagram showing planet wide pipelines, _to have this gas become a liquid we need to have it travel through super-cooled areas right? Or some other method of condensation?_

 ** _And then you still need to direct it back to its' source_**

I eyed the space that represented the chamber of 'super energon', a symbol I was familiar with since I went through my first lesson on Simple Cybertron System Engineering 101, _I just need to know where these super cool-_

 ** _The snowflakes_**

 _Wait-_ I snorted loudly "What?!"

 ** _You see any snowflakes on the display?_**

Snort. Chuckle. Snort _yeah, yeah I see them_

 ** _Those are the super-cool areas you're looking for. Although they're actually called-_**

 _I got it,_ not wanting to waste any more time (because I didn't want Meg-Galvatrons' massive sword shoved up my ass) I began typing in the commands for the gaseous substance to travel through the condensation areas. Which took a good few minutes before _all_ the (super) energon was liquidized enough to return to the chamber. Shortly after, I made a mad dash around the room locking the computers -whilst careful not to destroy any with my freakish arms- and then shut them off. Once done, my heart - _spark_ \- pulsed rapidly as I rushed through the door. That pulsing never dying down as my massive robotic physique hauled it through the empty hallways, the mechanical/hydraulic whines reverberating carelessly off the walls. _Anyone_ with ears could have probably pin-pointed my whereabouts. _Well its official-_ I twitched an antenna as I rounded a corner _–you'll never be a ninja_

 ** _Well if you didn't shuffle and walked a little slow-_**

 _Child, I can't afford to walk slower_

There was a soft chuckle. Or what I thought was one as I was too focused on the growling in front of me. _What-?_ I had to look down to see the source: a cat. A metal cat with guns mounted on his/her hips. Yellow eyes studied me; more with curiosity rather than hostility.

"Uuuuhhhhmmm…nice kitty?" I had yet to see any Transformers that were animals…or had the intelligence of animals. There was another low growl and the cat advanced. I wanted to keep walking, but… "hey buddy" I kneeled down and pat the metallic feline instead.

 ** _Weren't you in a hurry?_**

 _Sssshhh!_ "Good boy…" there was a _purr_ "or girl"

 ** _Don't get attached_**

And so I picked the cat up. _Attached you say?_ I suddenly had the absolute **need** to 'adopt' the critter "You are mine and I shall call you Whiskers".

No response, just how I wanted it. While still holding 'Whiskers' I hustled along with the reminder that I wanted to leave the facility as soon as possible. The escape taking longer than I wanted it to since the facility proved to be some kind of maze. An empty maze, but a maze nonetheless. After countless hallways and detours (the feline contently quiet) I reached the surface of Cybertron. And just to be safe? I decided to trek on further until the sky was a shade of orange/red to signify 'evening'…

"Is that-?" I 'sniffed', my senses quickly finding the source as I made myself comfy against the base of a tower "Oh…right". The Autobot ship was positioned at a seventy degree angle, and despite being in much better shape than I would have guessed, it was a smoldering wreck "daaaAMN! I messed that ship up". And with an inquisitive nature of a feline -but not as stealthy and cautious- I walked closer toward my handiwork. And by closer, I meant a good twenty feet or so…not twenty or so miles, which the ship was.

"Hey you!"

 _AND I should have been cautious,_ I paused awkwardly in my tracks as I slowly turned my head to find… _A kid?_ I attempted to squint (but of course I couldn't…being a Transformer and all) _a human kid_

 ** _Huh…I've never seen a human before…_**

He hopped off his white (and pink?) motorcycle and pulled out a sword –a giant yellow SWORD from who-knows-where. And to make things more interesting? The motorcycle transformed too…and a whole group of 'Jeeps' and jets - _whom_ of which I failed to spot as they also transformed.

 ** _You need to be more aware of your surroundings-_**

 _Shut up your peripheral vision sucks_

Whiskers yowled in agitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**EnJOOOOOYYYY, *takes deep breath* sorry, kinda spazzed there, please read to your hearts' content!**

 **I do NOT own Transformers/Beast Wars**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Shaky Alliance**

"Shhh, there there" I scratched Whiskers behind his/her 'ear'. Which fortunately (thank Primus) assuaged the cats' agitation.

"-hey buddy! We're talking to you!"

…that only returned after that obnoxious kid started yelling at me, for the fifth (or was it the sixth?) time. One had to admit though, he had some balls for raising his voice at a 30 foot tall transforming robot with GUNS for ARMS, "Dude, do you need to yell? You're scaring my cat" _and me…a little_

 ** _Are all humans so unpleasant?_**

 _Nah just me and whoever this yahoo is,_ "…seriously…" I lowered Whiskers so he/she could stretch, the poor beast was getting antsy "…I also kinda forgot what you were trying to tell me, in favor of completely ignoring you"

The sword-wielding teenager huffed "What are you doing out here?" and asked with his 'inside' voice, which was quieter…but still loud. I sighed, _no need to keep secrets_

"I'm defecting"

"From the Decepticons?" the white/pink (female?) Autobot lowered her crossbow/gun…thingy.

 ** _Who else toots?_**

I chuckled, _DOWN Sixshot_ "Well ya know, the nice big fat purple Decepticon insignia on my shoulder should have given it away" but only got a glare. From everybody.

"If that's the case…can you help us shut down the energon grid?" a white and red Transformer, who appeared to have jet 'portions' pointed up at the sky. If I could have given a cheeky smirk…

"No need to-" …I would have "-I did some ah…' _last second_ ' sabotage"

"Explain" biker chick leered at me, _what a bitch_

"After removing any super-energon gas from the towers, I then had it converted back into a liquid and routed into the super-energon chamber…" I gestured to the sky with my head. The gas still present (that wasn't 'in' the towers or pipelines) but slowly dispersing…or that's what Sixshot told me –because I almost flipped shit earlier when I saw the sky, which still had a green 'blanket' (but I was still able to see the day progress into evening…weird right?) "…you might not see it right away…but the gas is dispersing-"

There was a dramatic gasp from whoever was in the back of the group "He's right! Look!". And one-by-one, everybody observed in disbelief as the gas dissipated. At that moment, I really wished Sixshot had more digits on his 'claw' so I could flip them off, or 'Biker Chick' to be specific. But I just settled with contently watching them as their jaws dropped, Whiskers purring as he/she rubbed his/her head on my leg.

"Alright…" the kid sheathed his sword in…wherever (it seemed to have just disappeared!) "…you're obviously not tricking us"

 _Well no DUH ass-hat,_ I flicked an antenna "…of course not…"

"Watch your tone"

 _Oh great, another 'Starscream', I wasn't even using a 'tone'!_

 ** _You wanted to side with-_**

 _Shut up_

"It's okay Arcee…he is a Decepticon after all-" _judgmental little f-_ "-so once the gas is dispersed, you wouldn't mind giving a signal would you?"

"Not at all" I noted that the gas above us (miles away) cleared up drastically.

"And another thing…do you know Shockblast?"

 ** _Huh, he caught on quicker than Demolisher_**

 _Because human brains are not walnut sized,_ I flicked both my antennae and kneeled "Yeah…he's my older brother" the words leaving my (figurative) mouth feeling alien. And even so, I felt a surge of anger as someone mumbled ' **was** your older brother', **_little creeps…_**

 _When this is all over I'll punt them across the planet_

 ** _Excellent_**

"The resemblance is striking" the kid commented dryly as he hopped onto 'Arcee' once she transformed, the mini-Jeeps and jets following shortly after "I'm Kicker by the way"

"SkyBlast" one of the mini-jet bots (who sounded eerily like Sixshot) piped up.

"StrongArm" a random Jeep honked.

With some reluctance "…Sixshot…" I introduced myself. Kneeling down further so I could pat Whiskers, whom was a little tense, I then stood up and aimed the 'long one' (insert dirty mind) up at the sky. And focused…-

"Is there a problem"

 _Bitch I'm trying to focus!_ And long before I was ready, a powerful beam of energy shot through the sky, past the energon gas (which ignited the mixture, causing a massive explosion), and into the cosmos. I snickered at the awkward silence, any running engines no longer running because they likely stalled at the display "How's THAT for a signal?!". I may have startled them with my brash remark…

"…yeah…you're definitely Shockblasts' brother" StrongArm said in an edgy tone. A snicker echoed in the 'backseat'

 ** _And don't you guys forget it…_** I barely registered that I had said such things out loud. Glances were shot in my direction, but they weren't hostile. After the few moments of tense silence -standing around like a bunch of jackasses- the scent of smoke drifted in…indicating-

"A battle?!" Kicker (I couldn't help but think _who named this kid?!_ ) exclaimed, catching everyone -whose attention that wasn't on the smoke pillar miles away- off guard.

"We should really check that out" _but it's so damn far away…wait…I used the 'beam gun'…_

 ** _Now all you need to do is-_**

 _Transform, but how -ohmyfrickincodhamcheeseandrice!_ I found parts of me shifting in ways that I really didn't want to…but strangely enough, the process was not painful, _am I…you are…_

 ** _As you've mentioned before-_**

 _I'm a FRICKIN' TANK! And…_ I twitched my fins in agitation _is my head sticking out?_

 ** _Don't worry about it_**

"Hey…!"

My head zipped over to Kicker as the teenager revved Arcee (insert dirty smile) "…you coming or not?!" which I responded by revving my 'engine' (sounded like a diesel…on steroids). Whiskers hopping on as I gave a few more revs-

"Don't get under my treads" and with that I lurched forward, passing Kicker and a few 'StrongArms' with only a foot worth of clearance.

The place was a complete mess once we got there. And the culprits? Aside from the Autobots that fought them off…there were also the Maximus A-holes that Megatron had somehow recruited at the time of his transition into 'Galvatron'. _Move bitch get out the way-!_ I rammed into a crane as 'he' threatened to steamroll some poor stupid bastard who was running out into the open

"Run doofus!" I yelled at that same guy as he looked at me like a deer-in-headlights. But thankfully, he got the point as he hauled it on out of there, leaving the crane and I to exchange some battle-worthy banter:

"I'll rip you apart for that you brat!"

"Oh _blow_ me you rhyming whiner" I rushed at him again, successfully sending him through a wall just as a massive figure stomped toward me. I willed myself to enter robot mode as the other Maximus -the guy who looked to be composed of military vehicles- aimed his…fingers at me. Those 'fingers' having the functionality of automatic weaponry as I had quickly found myself throwing myself around like a damn dolphin. As I continued to throw retorts and profanities and well… _myself_ , I failed to notice how the crane had reunited with a bunch of other vehicles to form…-

"Too slow you b-EEEAARRGH!" I collapsed onto the ground as a blunt force met my back.

-… 'Constructicon Maximus' if I remembered correctly. I groaned as two huge shadows loomed over me.

"Hey I remember this little punk"

"How could you forget?!"

I chuckled as I slowly got on my two feet "I never realized I had fangirls-ERK!", but then I fell flat on the ground as one of the block-heads delivered a swift punch to my abdomen

"Be quiet! We're doing the talking here!"

"I doubt you two have that kind of authority-" I rolled to the side as one of them tried to curb-stomp me, and with a high amount of focus and a little 'pulling' of a 'lever' within my arm, I let loose. The destructive blast sending Constructicon soaring through sky, and because (I guess) he was the vengeful type 'Bruticus' bellowed and tried to pepper me with his firepower –but got distracted by a whole barrage of plasma/laser fire as a whole group of Autobots seemed to crawl out of the woodwork, Whiskers taking the liberty of swiping at the guys' ankles while he was being pushed back. With a string of threats, the big jerk finally retreated…smart enough to know when he was clearly outnumbered and outgunned. I glared at the collection of bots as they approached me, Kicker and Arcee taking the lead. Whiskers growled as a good portion of the group stepped up to 'greet' us

"Whohohoa is that a _Terrorcon_?" a blue and green one who had headlights for man-breasts gaped at the sight of my feline buddy.

"Whiskers, come here" I didn't like his/her proximity to the armed Autobots…especially when some of them looked eager to shoot something. The cat curled up beside me.

"You look familiar" 'Optimus' yellow eyes (optics) regarded me.

"Shockblast is my twin brother…you know him?"

 ** _Of course he-_**

 _I'm staying in character now SHUSH_

"We have fought many times-"

And then came the peanut gallery:

"The guy was a complete jerk"

"You're related to _him_?"

"Is Whiskers friendly?"

"That guy needs to be locked up"

"He's actually dead"

"Really? Good _riddance_ "

And so both me and Sixshot (temporarily) lost our shit, our thoughts and words somehow merged, "The _Hell_ did you just say-?!" I shot up, startling Whiskers (poor thing) "he may not have been perfect -far from it even- but he was still a warrior…and you know what?! He was a far better one than all of you _put together_ -!"

"Enough!" a firm voice shouted over all of us as we began to argue "what is your name?", making us grow quiet enough to ask for my name.

"…Sixshot…" I grumbled, but was still heard.

"Sixshot, if you don't mind me asking; why did you desert Galvatron?"

"The guy was a horrible boss and didn't promote a friendly work-environment" I got a few snorts…and a chuckle

"I doubt those are the only reasons…"

 ** _Moment of truth…_**

 _Yeah, no kidding_ "I want to confirm something-"

"SIXSHOT!"

 _Oh, not_ ** _this_** _piece of shit,_ my single eye snapped onto a group of Decepticons – _the_ group of Decepticons. Galvatron being at the front (no surprise) while Starscream flew up to the right… _leering_ at me. Bruticus and my three 'pals' driving/hovering to form the rear of the formation. And although the Autobots were their sworn enemies, they paid no attention to them…

"Sixshot…" Galvatron addressed me, his tone eerily calm "…you have a lot of nerve deserting your post like that"

"He also should be punished for his last second impertinence Sir"

I recalled that my 'request' was on a general frequency.

"Why thank you for reminding me Starscream…" the robust purple bastard primed his shoulder cannons "I'll be sure to make your punishment memorable, you ungrateful br-". The tyrant gasped/shouted when a small volley of blasts knocked him back.

 ** _Those shots were too small to be from an Autobot weapon_**

I spun around to see Whiskers' hip-mounted weapons smoking at the end of their barrels. Optimus chuckled "I couldn't agree more Whiskers" and issued the order "Omega! Combine!"

 _Combine? Wait –whatinthehellarethosetwodoing?!_ I watched, both awed and disturbed as Optimus and some HUGE ASS dude levitated into the air. The Autobot leader staying whole while 'Omega' split in two (I couldn't help but have shuddered at that) and enveloped the smaller figure as he reformed. Granting OP a bigger body and some fancy-shmancy helmet that seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

"You won't get in the way of my revenge Optimus Prime!" Galavtron bolted for me, but was promptly intercepted by his beef nemesis…

"You're mine then!" …but that still left Starscream. So I had to raise both my arms just to stop a (very) pointy sword from finding a new home in my chest.

 ** _That was close_**

 _Right-?!_ I grunted as Starscream kicked off of me, performing a mid-air back-flip as he did so, _say…didn't we have a discussion on this guy being some kind of badass?_

 ** _Yep, we should really run now-_**

I barely dodged another lunge, grateful the guy had telegraphed his attacks. I hummed, _or maybe fly-_

 ** _He'll blow you out of the sky_**

 _Child! Stop crushing my hopes and dreams-_ I yelped as something sharp slashed across my leg. Turning my attention to my wound -like an idiot- I hissed as I saw a nasty tear in my - _Sixshots_ '- armor, _the hell?! Aren't robots not supposed to feel pain?!_

 ** _Transformers can feel pain, we have sensors located throughout our body. Do you see any fluid leaking out?_**

 _No…_

 ** _Then it's only deep enough to have affected the first 'pain' sensor, which acts more like a warning-_**

"What's the matter traitor? Can't handle a little discipline…?" Starscream asked in a dry, snide tone as he pulled back his sword over his head (where I then thought ' _I am not prepared!'_ ) "…it's a shame, you really did have potential-AAAARG!"

Blink. Blink

"Don't worry buddy I got your back!" the same 'kid' Autobot (who asked about Whiskers) gave me a thumbs up-

"Then who's got yours Auto _Boob_!" -which I kindly returned with shoving him out of the way of SnowCats' lethal energy blast, _is that…ice…?_ I shook my head _nevermind_. "Hey!" SnowCat glared at me "Are you _really_ with the Autobots?!"

"It's nothing personal. Well, not against you, Demolisher, and Mirage…you guys were pretty cool…"

The yodeler still kept his cannons trained on us "Then why'd ya go?". He sounded…bummed?

"… _however_ …I got bad vibes from Galvatron…-"

"Good call-"

SnowCat fired at my Autobot 'comrade', sending the poor bastard straight into a building. "Anyway…I also got questions for Optimus -no scratch that- just one big question"

"Sounds personal to me…" both me and SnowCat jumped as Mirage flew in, because apparently the guy was a stealth master when he flew over the heads of MULTIPLE Autobots "…you left us for a personal reason! Now you must pay for your betrayal!"

 _No speaking in third person? –SHIT!_ I threw myself to the side as the boat-former attempted to run me down, his massive form colliding with SnowCat instead. I 'winced' as I heard metal crunch, but shook it off as went to go find the Autobot rookie –or that's what I guessed he was. As I dug through the rubble I eventually heard Galvatwit call a retreat in the distance…but I have yet to have found Numb-Nuts. _Huh, I guess he dug himself out-_

"Ey-!"

"GAHHHAHahaheheahe…!" I held my claw over my chest "-shit man, you gave me a heart attack", mumbling.

"Oh uh ahaha, sorry…" he scratched the back of his head and flashed a stupid grin "…you surprised me that's all. I didn't expect you to try and dig me out"

… _let me guess_ "Because I'm a Decepticon"

"…that…and…"

"I'm Shockblasts' brother"

"Yeah…-"

"Is everything okay in here?" OP emerged from over the debris pile, in his 'normal' form.

"I may have been scared to death by…-?"

"Ironhide"

"-…Ironhide, as I tried to dig him outta here, but ah –turns out I didn't need to" I still kept my claw over my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Are _you_ going to be okay?" yellow eyes glinted in amusement.

"Just terrific"

 ** _Hehehe, he got you good didn't he-?_**

 _Make like a lid and screw off_


	5. Chapter 5

**Had loads of fun writing this chapter! *attempts to hug Sixshot and Shockblast but awkwardly slides off of them and lands ungracefully on her butt***

 **Please R &R if you wish**

 **I do NOT own Transformers/Beast Wars. Period.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Download**

 _I can't believe I agreed to this…_ both my antennae twitched from the intensity of the lighting _do they have to have it so damn bright in here?!_ I was currently in a simulation, in some rag-tag base because the Autobots wanted to have some time to wind down before they stormed the control room. Even though it was likely deserted…but hey, I didn't complain. Well, not about our new base of operations anyway. The lighting from within the simulation -on the other hand- had made my head hurt...and no matter how many times I 'blinked', my optic refused to adjust. _Oh well, I'll try to enjoy this anyway-_

"Please choose an existing Transformer or create one to be your partner!"

I jumped backward, colliding with whoever was behind me –but I ignored their annoyed shouts because I was too distracted by the figure in front of me. _What in…_

 ** _Don't freak out_**

 _There's a robotic cat maid in front of me –and I'm not going to freak out?!_

There was a sigh, **_she's a digital reconstruction of one of the Nekomimi sisters, there are two of them and they're the tournaments' hosts_**

"Sir? Are you okay?" the cat-lady tilted her head, her green eyes studying me quizzically. With a few more head shakes, I nodded.

"Ah yeah sure…uhm…-"

' ** _begin creation'_**

"begin creation?"

"Yooouuu got it!"

I was teleported somewhere else, a grid encircled me while a small console popped up a mere foot away. At that point I was completely clueless…

 ** _Take that cord there_**

…and again, saved by Boy Genius. I gently tugged at a cord on the side of the computer, **_now plug it in the back of your head_**

 _Are you INSANE?!_

 ** _Oh for the love of- just do it_**

Hesitant, I slowly attached the cord to the back of my mind. A female voice then rang out from all around me "You wish to directly download a partner from your memory?"

"…yeah…yeah I am…" _okay, it's just a download…don't freak out, don't freak out_

 ** _You're the one who's-_**

 _I was talking to myself!_ I said a little too defensively. A chuckle was my response, I snorted _assHOLE_

 **:Download commencing:** an automated male voice echoed. A small buzz vibrated within my metal skull, and to avoid hurting myself I kept completely still. Of course such a thing was difficult when one was on the verge of going absolutely bat-shit, but I persevered…but as soon as the download was over I clumsily fell on my ass. _So please explain to me why they went through MY mind-_

 ** _We're telepathically linked remember?_**

 _Hard not to_

 ** _Which means we can deliver any kind of information; and that includes memories_**

 _Oh, arrrrgghhh! My brain REFUSES to WORK_

 ** _Don't worry I have my dumb moments too-_**

 _If I ever get my body back I will find you and smack your smug mug right off your shoulders-!_

"Sir?"

"eh?" I looked down to see that same 'Nekomimi', whom appeared to be on the verge of bursting into laughter. "I need you to wait in one of the spectator boxes until your match comes up" she quickly turned on the heel of her foot and swiftly strutted away. It was very evident that she thought I was a total laughing stock. Exhaling loudly, I made my way up the multiple flights of stairs to look for any available seats. I eventually found ONE, but I reeled back in total shock at the spitting image sitting tensely in the spot over

 ** _I don't believe it! It actually worked!_**

 _What the f- what do you mean it 'actually worked'?!_ I silently thanked Primus that the doppelganger hadn't noticed my gawking. He seemed too focused on the fight that was in progress.

 ** _Every last detail…the download must have been quite thorough,_** Sixshot seemed to be unaware that I was 'quite' pissed off

 _Yeah well NO_ ** _SHIT SHERLOCK_** _MY HEAD THAT FEELS LIKE IT'S BEEN IN A_ ** _DAMNED_** _MICROWAVE PROVES THAT!_ Without the slightest damn, I lumbered over next to the purple copy and plopped myself down, the bench vibrating violently from the sudden force. But did I get a reprimand? No…I got a _snort_ and a _snicker_ "what crawled up your tailpipe and died?"

Anxiety rippled through me, but it wasn't my own, **_please calm down! I'm sorry! Just please don't make him hate me!_** I tinge of regret came after. I realized that I was feeling sorry, especially when Sixshots' pleading voice was…how would one put it? Heart-wrenching

 _Okay fine, but I'm still a little upset…_ I shifted my gaze over to the identical twin, who was still glaring at me "Oh uh sorry about that, I guess getting my processor fried made me clumsy"

He twitched an antenna "And just how did you do that hmm?"

And that was when everything clicked; _you risked my brain getting reduced to mush to…to bring back your brother?_ I swear to Primus I heard a sniffle

 ** _It's ah…it's not really him but a digital copy…_**

"Hey dimbulb you still with us?" there was a loud snicker, _Shockblast_ continued to eye me, _so that's why you begged me to my wits' end to play this simulation…_

"Yeah…I got no place else to be"

"Ooohooo is that _attitude_ I'm hearing? You should use it more often! You wouldn't be such a doormat that way!"

 _Wow this guys' a real ass-hat…sorry_

 ** _It's okay…it's nice to hear his voice again_**

I reminded myself to drag Sixshot to therapy once we were done saving the universe. "I'm no damn doormat…I can be just as bad as _you_ " the back of my mind gasped…but then sniggered. I turned my attention to the next fight which appeared to be that Ironhide kid and some flier named Jetfire versus a massive Transformer with…a scorpion stinger?

"hahaHAHA, nice one…seriously who are you and what have you done with my little brother"

 _Funny story behind that actually_

 ** _Right?_**

 _Hmmm_ "I unwillingly possessed his body. Primus is in on it too". At that point, Shockblast burst into a full-fledged guffaw, the fight between a power-linked Ironhide and the scorpion dude (Scorponok they said) instantly losing his interest

"Wow…I'm at a loss for words"

I focused my eye back on the fight. I was certain there was a second opponent (a peculiar alien-looking guy) but he was nowhere in sight. _Huh, looks like ET went home…_ I shifted my attention onto the board that displayed the teams, _now who's-_

"Contenders Sixshot and Shockblast please report to the escalator" a familiar feminine voice notified. From where, it was hard to tell.

"Come on, let's pulverize some Autobots" _yeahaha about that,_ Shockblast pushed past me when I couldn't quite move fast enough for him. The walk to the escalator thankfully being a short one, and in being so, I didn't trip over the feet of any digitally constructed transformer. Once on, I wobbled a little because the platform started to move immediately…a subtle way of saying 'get your ass in gear', my confirmation? Shockblast snickered. _He sure finds humor in everything_

 ** _That's my bro…_**

"-blue corner we have the rookie Sixshot and his brother Shockblast!"

"Up against the always tough-born Autobots, the Infernos! The old and the new!"

 _Is it me or do my audios ring a little every time those two speak?_

 ** _Probably_**

Regaining my balance once the platform touched down, I sauntered toward our opponents. I heard a growl from behind me

"Uuugghh just hearing your name Inferno, makes me wanna smash in your mainframe!"

 _That's cute_ "Well, that is what the _simulation_ is for-"

"Smart aleck" I glanced over my shoulder to see Shockblast waving that monster of a gun right in my face. I just shrugged it off.

"Ready when you are ladies cuz we're waiting!" both 'Infernos' raised their weapons. I could hear Shockblasts' anticipation by listening to the movement of his antennae…and boy was he eager

"So am I" he started to advance, but I held my arm out

"No, I have a better idea" I pulled Sixshots' brother close, muttering at a level so no one could hear us (because DUH that's the point right?). Content with the game plan, which Shockblast (gasp!) approved of, I then walked calmly toward the opposing duo. I stifled a laugh to see that one was right behind the other…it was too perfect. Stopping a good five feet from them, which would be considered the Transformers equivalent of getting in ones' face, I tilted my head and did a once-over

"Does it hurt?" as soon as the words left my 'mouth' I heard something charge up from seventy feet or so behind me

"Does what hurt?" the Inferno's asked in unison.

Oh what I would have given to grin "THIS NUMB-NUTS!" as I leapt out of the way in time to dodge a powerful beam of energy. And although I did avoid the lethal part of it, the range I was in got me a few burns, _worth it_

 ** _Hehehe the looks on their faces_**

 _Perfect. Absolutely perfect,_ satisfied, I strolled toward Shockblast and held up my claw. And thank god, he was familiar with the gesture as he quickly returned the high-five. Both of us proudly returned to our spots, and not a peep came from the virtual crowd.

Fifteen or so minutes later, while a few fights started and others finished, we were called up again. And I was sure to hustle, not wanting to be eating the floor because SB seemed especially anxious to fight whoever was up next. We didn't talk much while being spectators, however we did laugh at the other teams' performance (one round in particular complete with power-linking fails), and so we resumed that silence as the platform lowered to the arena. Ironhide and Jetfire approached, the younger of the two obviously uneasy, which was something SB paid swift attention to as he sniggered and got in a menacing stance. Complete with a snarl

"Whoa it's Shockblast!"

"Reeelax Ironhide, it's only a virtual Shockblast; remember this is a training program"

 ** _Even so, they shouldn't take him lightly…stupid Autobots. Amazes me why you even bothered to join them_**

 _Don't worry, I'll probably defect after this is all over,_ I got a 'pfft' as a response.

"Let me at those losers!"

"Thanks guys ya ticked him off" I sighed and watched the two perform their power-link, Ironhides' voice wavering as he shouted while merging with Jetfire (it sounds so wrong doesn't it?). I asked myself "why must they always do that" once they were done with the dramatized fusion. And without any further delay, they charged…in a straight line. Everything seemed to slow down as I powered up my weapon and took aim, but found that I didn't need to as someone with significantly better reflexes already fired a shot. The powerful beam nailed the combined Autobots and forced them to separate, and although they were heavily damaged, they were resilient enough to shoot back onto their feet. I felt a claw grasp my shoulder and shove me aside "Too slow, as always". Shockblast then let loose a barrage of firepower from both his primary and secondary weapons. I felt pretty stupid with the realization that the 'claw' arm also had a humongous 'turret' attached to it…oops

 ** _You know you do have-_**

 _Shaddup_

 ** _It also requires less focus-_**

 _You've made your point –now let's see-_

"We have our winners!"

 _Seriously?!_ My orange glare settled on the two crumpled heaps of Ironhide and Jetfire _they couldn't last long enough for me to test out your other weapon_

 ** _You are kind of a slow learner_**

Someone was on a role that day; _my brain is still too fried to think of an intelligent retort_

 ** _You poor thing_**

 _I WILL CHOP YOU UP INTO ITTY-BITTY LITTLE PIECES AND FEED YOU TO WHISKERS-!_

Someone coughing brought me out of my internal conflict. This time, it was a Nekomimi with 'blonde pigtails' and purple optics "Excuse me sir, you need to move along-"

"Yeah SlowPoke! Get a move on!" Shockblast yelled from the ascending escalator. Embarrassed, I hopped into the air and hovered not-so-gracefully over onto the platform. After shuffling awkwardly through the snickering crowds and sitting back in my seat, I continued my internal 'battles' with Sixshot…which eventually proved to be a fruitless effort.

Many (or few, I didn't really keep track) matches later and I had found my movements to the platform being automatic. I didn't wobble. It was almost as if I were on autopilot. "Hey" Shockblast prodded me "Your processor still in the scrap pile or what?" I shook my head slowly, confident that I could concentrate on the upcoming fight

"I got a minor headache" _…from bickering with your little brother_ "but otherwise okay". I got a snort as a reply from both the twins. Once off the platform, I was the first to acknowledge the two Autobots "Feeling lucky punks?"

A familiar grey and red/yellow transformer visibly tensed, optics narrowed "Huh?! What was that?!" and if robots were capable of rolling their 'eyes' the robust bot next to him would have. That same red and orange bastard being the same guy who looked ready to shoot Whiskers hours ago "Easy Hotshot, he's only trying to get you angry"

 _No DUH,_ "'trying'? I say the kid's already about to blow his lid off"

"Who are you calling 'kid' new guy!"

 _Shit_ I glanced over my shoulder to see Shockblast **glaring** at me, _shitshitshittriple-deckerSHIT!_

 ** _Oh no-_** no sooner did Sixshots' words echo in my mind did I have to dolphin-dive out of the way. The destructive pillar of energy grazed me (gave me more 'metal burns') and instead blasted an unsuspecting Hotshot and 'Flame-Guy'...damaging them, but not to the point of disabling. However, they were the least of my problems as I dodged one laser after another. _I'm guessing that no matter what I say he won't yield?_

 ** _Yeah…_**

 _This is just a game, I could-_

 ** _DON'T!_**

… _right, I uh -ahehe, almost forgot. And even if I wanted to he'd still kick my ass-_ I dodged an attempted tackle - _because I'm getting the feeling he's a natural born fighter_

 ** _He is…_** there was a growl **_curse that Autobot, if he hadn't opened his mouth-_**

 _Too late for any of that kiddo, we got a problem-_ another laser grazed me _-a rather BIG problem-_

"Urgh!" and a big problem it was. I braced myself as someone with equal mass tackled me to the ground, and fortunately, I was able to keep his claw from ripping my eye out. "SO uh, I take it you don't support my choice…?" a chuckle escaped, but it was a nervous one. **_He's reacting the same exact way IF I were to join the Autobots…it's actually more out of shock rather than anger-_**

 _He's trying to RIP my -your- EYE out! And that's NOT anger?!_

"You better have a good excuse for siding with those pathetic pansies!" surprisingly enough…he did sound hurt. But that didn't mean I was going to stop struggling for dear life. So, with an extra boost of strength, I shoved him off, both of us scrambling onto our feet at the same time. I returned his glare. "I do..."

"Oh _really_?!"

"Yes _really_. And it involves you!" I didn't notice at first, but he was charging his beam gun. And after I said those words? He stopped. And with a gentle tone of genuine confusion:

"Huh-?"

 ** _NO!_** Sadly such a touching moment was cut off when a well placed shot to the back of Shockblasts' back sent him sprawling onto the floor. And with complete disregard as to how badass the guy probably was in reality, his virtual form glitched weakly, and then frizzed out. 'Flame-Guy' stood behind where he disappeared, gun barrel smoking and one hand on his side. "That was close. Are you okay?"

 _Did you NOT just see and hear the SHIT that just went down?!_ I acknowledged that a part of me was distant... _Sixshot? Talk to me buddy-_

"Even so, you're still an opponent, and one with more health-AAARUGHH!"

With a swift movement that I did not register AT ALL I blasted 'Flame-Guy' square in the chest. He collapsed, but he did not frizz out and disappear. It was there that I felt the raw anger boiling 'within' me **_I really do hate Autobots…_**

 _Easy now…can't Shockblast just come back?_

 ** _Negative, he was just a virtual copy downloaded directly. Any 'players' that exist and are linked directly into the simulation can go on, even if one of them is terminated_**

 _Okay…-?_

 ** _That Autobot destroyed the only copy of Shockblast…who was only a program…_**

 _Uh oh-_

"Hey new guy!" Hotshot ran into my line of sight "Don't quit now! You still got me to deal with!". With frightening speed and grace I charged Hotshot, my claw connecting with his face. And hard. _Are you doing this?_

 ** _And what if I am_**

 _Oh er- nothing. I don't mind at all but…eventually this simulation was going to be over and-_

 ** _We still had more rounds to go_** Sixshot was seething **_and I planned on making every second with my bro count even if I wasn't in my own body_**. And with a few bursts from the 'turret' on our right arm, he finished off an already damaged Hotshot. After a moment or two of awkward silence I was back in control. So I walked swiftly to the platform and ignored any praise from the Nekomimi ladies. As I returned to my seat, I held my head in my claw, residual frustration present in the depths of my 'mind'.

The final fight was a joke considering Sixshot wanted to take out his remaining anger on a power-linked Optimus BUT he never got the chance for a satisfactory battle. Because why? The Autobot leader, with no knowledge of the simulation rules, laughably flew out of bounds once he was done fusing with Omega. Both me and Sixshot were disappointed to say the least. And as if to compensate for such a thing, the simulation apparently had a 'bonus' round where our opponent was…Unicorn? Oh no wait. Not _Unicorn_ , but _Unicron_. The little winged guy put up one heck of a fight (even more so than our other rounds), but no sense of achievement came when we defeated him either. I actually felt bad for curb stomping him, well…almost. He was like a demonic midget (and I _swear_ by _Primus_ he sounded like a _pirate_ ) that seemed to like to bite at my ankles. The winners' ceremony was nothing special; we got a trophy and not much else.

So when I was done with the training program I went straight to Optimus. Not to give him shit, but to get answers right away. Why? Because the sooner the better…Sixshot was feeling particularly murderous and I figured some closure would assuage the kids' temper. "Yo Prime"

"Hmmm?" the semi-truck transformer stopped and slowly turned to face me, the guy obviously not being in any hurry.

"I have a few questions for ya"

"Oh…right, we never did get around to discussing those" he crossed his arms "Go on…"

"Did you kill my brother?" _if he asks who your brother is, so help me-_

"Shockblast? Of course not" he sighed and gestured for me to follow him "Let's discuss this elsewhere. A hallway isn't ideal for such a topic". And without a word I followed him to a nice little room with chairs. Once there, we both sat down - _this is better than standing_ I thought cheekily- and resumed talking:

"Moving on…" I crossed my freakish arms to mimic Optimus.

"Would you like the whole story or-"

"Cut to the chase"

There was a sigh "I didn't destroy your brother…but…I did witness his death"

"Okay. How did he die? Who snuffed his spark?" anxiety rose in me. I kept it down.

"He was…crushed"

"Crushed?"

"By the fist of Unicron"

Twitch. Twitch. Shiver. "Oh" I said, crestfallen. _So much for taking revenge-_

"Sixshot"

"…"

"There is something else you should know. Are you aware how Unicron works? That one can actually achieve some control over him if they have the will?"

"Uh…" _no and NO_

"I am convinced that maybe -just maybe- Unicron was under the control of another when he crushed your brother"

 ** _I already don't like where this is going_**

"Like who?"

Optimus exhaled sharply and glanced to some random point in the room "There is only one bot I know who can maintain his will over Unicron"

I leaned in, _moment of truth kid. Are you ready?_

… ** _not really…_**

"And who would that be?"

Yellow optics met my single orange one "Galvatron".

I glitched out.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT'S THIS?! An UPDATE?!**

 **Don't worry! I'm still alive *pets a whimpering Whiskers* and I will FINISH this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers/Beast Wars belongs to Hasbro/Takara.**

 **Read on my lovelies!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Underground**

Tug. Tug. _**Go away**_

More tugging. What? I saw no reason to stop. _Wakey wakey, we have shit to do remember?_

 _ **Leave me alone**_

I had long since recovered from our temporary loss of consciousness. Which for the record was really Sixshot who passed out BUT thanks to our connection I was affected as well. Who knew our bond was THAT strong…and yes, I blamed the duration of our link (so far). Before his grouchy response I kept tugging on our link for maybe a good hour or two. Worried glances would come and go as I tried to reestablish communication with my moody 'roommate' from my spot on a random bench. This included curses, pleas, and a surplus of offensive jokes. Fortunately not much happened before and while I was awake; after a handful of teams were distributed across Cybertron, some came back with news that the Decepticons have gone missing, while the last team to report in radioed that they had seized the control room with little to no issues. The whole thing seemed too good to be true…in all honesty I thought the Autobots were just not thorough enough. But, it wasn't really something I dwelled on, especially when I tried to coax Sixshot from his depression.

 _ **You'll be fine without me, you made it this far didn't you?**_

I sighed and scanned the room at my leisure. No one was really around, which didn't bother me, I knew the Autobots wouldn't want to be in the presence of a 'Decepticon' (although a few would drop by and stir up _some_ small talk). They were just too damn awkward ('judgmental') around me. _Only because you helped…quite a bit actually_

There was a snort; _**you're not giving yourself enough credit then**_

 _Meh_ the automated door in front of me suddenly slid open, revealing two bots. One glared at me, the other sheepishly waved at me. "Hiya buddy! How ya feeling?" Ironhide entered the room, trying his absolute best to appear relaxed.

"Peachy. How long was I out?". The small white/pink figure next to the rookie crossed her arms. Have I ever mentioned that she may have hated me?

"Long enough. Quit slacking and follow us" and with that, Arcee swiftly gestured for me to follow her, an embarrassed Ironhide following right on her heels. So, seeing no need to aggravate the 'Biker Queen' any further, I left (peacefully) with the two.

Everyone was just so chatty. Hell, I could hear them through the door…and from down the hall. That is until me and my two compatriots strolled into the room and everything went dead silent. It was a brief silence, but one I _felt_. "Wow, gee guys quiet down I can hardly hear myself think"

Crickets.

"...nevermind…?" with a dramatic sigh I sagged my shoulders. I heard a snicker from the backseat. Sure…THAT -a moment of minor humiliation- cheered him up.

"Sixshot" Optimus spoke out "Are you feeling alright?". The note of genuine concern earned the Prime a few glances and gasps. Primus forbid right? Right.

"I'll live, but this silence is killing me though" I flicked an antennae as my singular eye perused the room. I got a chuckle, but it was quickly extinguished when Arcee snapped her head toward the sources' direction. If Transformers had a variant of alcohol, I would have to buy the good man a drink. With an amused glimmer in his yellow optics and a nod of his head, Optimus waved for me to come forth. Oblivious to the simple fact that I was very happy in my spot…which was away from everyone else. Sixshot seemed to detect my discomfort.

 _ **We -or rather you- got yourself into this…unless you're shy-**_

 _I am not-_

 _ **-never had you pegged as the shy type-**_

 _SHADDUP,_ I had to refrain from beating on my own cranium. "SO uhm…" after I had finally won over such an internal battle "you called for me?". There was a cough or two.

"Indeed" Prime stated, urging me to go on in his own subtle way.

"Ooookay then…what are my orders…?". An especially loud cough came from the back of the crowd, but I ignored it "…you did, after all, regain Cybertron didn't you? What else is there? I'm sure Galvatron wouldn't want to linger here- OOH wait! Lemme guess! It's a construction task? Gotta rebuild right…?" more silence "…right…?". And judging from the irate glares I was given I knew it was an asinine question, but COME ON I seriously doubted Galvatwit would have remained on a planet he no longer had any control over! But hey, I hardly knew the guy.

Footsteps, much too quick and light to be a Cybertronians' padded up to my left. It was Kicker. "We did, but Galvatron and his goons are still out there _waiting_ and…so is my family" the last two words were muttered, but the impact was felt. _Oh DAMN, the kids' family is on this warzone of a planet?!_

 _ **I doubt they're here for a family trip**_ Sixshot sighed almost inaudibly _**poor civilians**_

 _WHOA is that sympathy I hear?_

 _ **I think I've told you before; 'I'm not a bad guy'**_

"I agree with Kicker. Galvatron is out there…however…" the Autobot leader advanced a step or two toward me, and stopped at arms' distance "saving his family is top priority". A large grey hand rested on my shoulder, stern yellow optics bared into my single orange one.

"So…You're setting me up with a rescue team?" although I held strong belief that Sixshot was better equipped to be placed on an _assault_ team, I did not complain. And well, neither did Sixshot.

"I am…unless-"

"No! nonono -ehehehehe it's cool" more snickers from the crowd "I'll be more than happy to save the kids' family". The padding of footfalls and the mechanical whining of a robotic four-legged critter came up on my left, notifying me of the arrival of my trusty Terrorcat. Whiskers yowled softly as he/she rubbed his/her head against my leg, a clear sign that the gender ambiguous robo-kitty wanted to be picked up.

"Whiskers! I wondered where you ran off to!" as I cradled the lovable Terrorcon against my chest I was very much aware that _everyone_ was gawking at me. BUT I was too busy being overjoyed that Whiskers hadn't run off and gotten himself/herself blasted to pieces. Yes, it was a joyous reunion.

 _ **You really love to weird people out don't you?**_

 _It's my specialty as well as my passion_

 _ **Optimus probably thinks you're one big softie now…**_ there was a faint disappointed sigh. And sure enough when I looked up, corn-hued optics were both studying -and laughing- at me.

"What…?! I can't be a jerk _all_ the time! I have sensitive moments too!"

Prime looked at me; _bemused_. "I had no doubts you were a good choice" he chuckled "are you ready?"

I gently placed Whiskers on the ground "Sure thing. Who're my _compadres_?"

 _ **You're WHAT?**_

 _That's RIGHT; tu no hablas Espanol!_

I only got grumbling in response.

"Kicker, Omega Supreme, Hotshot and Arcee will all accompany you"

Both my antennae flicked up mischievously (ready for my next victim) as I spun around and held my claw in front of Arcee. And no, it was not level. "High Five!" as expected, she gave me a blank stare because 1) my enthusiasm may have shocked her and 2) she was too short to return the good gesture. Faint sniggers echoed in my head as a large figurative grin stretched in my mind. "…oh…sorry…" as I kneeled so low I almost lost balance and fell on my posterior. As expected, she ignored me and shook her head, releasing a loud -and rather agitated- sigh.

"This is going to be a _long_ mission"

"Eeeeyup!"

After everyone was assigned to their teams with their orders to carry out different tasks, we all left the nearly-crowded room and headed down the hallways as one large unit. That unit gradually breaking off as we all took different routes. Once my team arrived in a more spacious chamber of the vast underground, we all switched to vehicle mode. Something I would probably never get used to –and I mean that in a positive way! I mean who wouldn't want to be a tank? Right? _Right?_ ANYWAY, we spent a bulk of the search, well…searching. Not really for the people, but for a faster more convenient path _to_ the people. Or their last known location, as Kicker had put it. I really only assumed the kid had a hunch. It was a reliable hunch too, because we all eventually found ourselves in a Transformer sized Subway. Seriously, the place was humongous and _crawling_ with Decepticons! None of which were familiar. Which was dandy because I really didn't want to have to fight SnowCat or Demolisher –because I would have felt like a real asshole for killing those two idiots even if they were Mega- _Galva_ trons' (Damn it) moronic subordinates. Heck, even that Mirage guy seemed like a reasonable fellow…up until he almost flattened me….yeah, _moving_ on-

I stomped any of those Decepticon storm-troopers I could and blasted a few with my turret arm. Whiskers danced around most of them and dealt with any extras by either biting their necks or shooting them into pieces. Hotshot and Arcee covered my six when Whiskers would get too distracted by a single soldier to assist me. And Omega…well, being the over-powered being he was, obliterated the remaining few guys who stayed. The ones who _retreated_ were only met with Kickers' sword. Seriously, it amazed me how he could use that damn thing considering it was 3 times his height...and if I didn't know any better I swear that blade would materialize out of thin air. Even so, I was still impressed by his, and the rest of my teams' efficiency.

"That all of 'em?" Hotshot asked me. As if he couldn't see the perfectly _empty_ room…

"Sure looks that way" my antennae perked up once they detected activity. And lots of it.

…funny thing how jinxes work eh?

With a loud hiss and the nearly ear-splitting grinding as parts mechanically shifted, Omega swiftly transformed and landed on the tracks.

"All aboard!" the shrill call of a train whistle got everybody's attention. Especially when two of those members had _super-sensitive_ hearing. _Ugh…they won't stop ringing now…_ I shifted my focus onto a growling Whiskers. He/she did NOT look happy. Not at all.

"Come here buddy" I yanked Whiskers off the ground and swiftly tossed him/her into Omega's train form. Kicker and Arcee hopped in shortly after, careful not to provoke an irritated Whiskers. After dealing with another wave of D-cons, Hotshot and I quickly retreated. One of us finding purchase on top of the massive locomotive -I seriously doubted I would have been able to fit inside the train Transformer- while the other hopped inside. I snickered when I saw Hotshot kicking any bots who attempted to hop on board as well…those same two bots knocking all the others over in a domino effect.

 _ **Decepticon competency at its' finest**_ Sixshot sneered.

I mentally smirked at my backseat drivers' remark as Omega mercilessly steam-rolled one of the Maximus brothers as he made the futile effort of running away…but not before he literally threw himself in the train Transformers' path.

After what seemed like our hundredth terminal we finally came to a stop. And by finally I mean Kicker abruptly yelling for Omega to do so. As we all -mainly Hotshot and Arcee- made quick work of all the raptor Terrorcons idly standing around, Whiskers stayed inside Omega, obviously not wanting to engage his/her brethren (even if he/she was a cat and the others were saurians…).

"Was this our stop…?" I nervously eyed both the tunnels, then shifted my focus back on Kicker.

"No, but how much are you willing to bet a whole Decepticon army is waiting for us there?"

 _Good point_

 _ **Excellent point**_

There seemed to be no challenge clearing out all the other terminals…and I felt damn stupid for not addressing such a concern in the first place "Good thinking, what do propose? Go by foot?".

Kicker nodded.

"Yeah, now that I think about it things have gone too smoothly…" Hotshot rubbed his chin.

Omega released some steam(?) as he started inching forward "I'll continue ahead then, perhaps be a distraction?". I had no qualms with the big man volunteering to take the heat, if anything he was overqualified to take on a potential ambush. So I just shrugged.

"Give 'em hell big man". I, again, got glares, but they appeared to agree with me.

"Stay safe"

"Be cautious"

"Flatten some Decepticons for me will ya?"

Whiskers yowled and stretched.

With one more shrill whistle, Omega chugged forward, leaving the five of us idly standing around while watching his departure. When his bulky frame disappeared in the inky blackness of the tunnel, Kicker took that as our cue to move along. "Let's get a move on. Sixshot? You and Whiskers get rear guard".

 _At least he's not bossy and condescending like most teenagers would be in his position_

 _ **Or most adult Transformers**_

 _True. So true_ "Consider your six covered".

No words can describe how unnerved I felt travelling through the eerily quiet hallways, and it didn't help that they were in complete disarray either.

"Well this place is a dump"

"No thanks to you" Arcee scoffed.

 _ **She got you there**_

I downcast my eye upon hearing Arcees' bitter tone and Sixshots' snigger "Hey now don't give me all the credit! The rest of the Decepticons contributed-!"

"Mainly you-"

"Mainly _Galvatron_ " I corrected in a mock tone.

"Take it easy you two, you might draw unwanted attention" Kicker rebuked, shooting a glare over his shoulder. Hotshot held back a snort. Either because he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire or…

Whiskers growled.

…or maybe he wanted to bite back on any snarky comment on how Kicker may have gotten the attention of what may have a large group of Terrorcons as a cacophony of snarls and growls could be heard. I on the other hand-

" _Speaking_ of unwanted attention. Try using your inside voice next time Kicker" -didn't stop myself. Before he could even issue a 'bite me' or anything of the sort, Kicker stopped short once we all saw two more figures pop out from the other end of the hallway. Along with a small armada of Terrorcons. Dandy.

"OOOO OOOO!" Demolisher pounded on his chest like a gorilla "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Given how there weren't any other Decepticon traitors in the room I assumed he meant me "I'm flattered…?"

"You'll also be destroyed!". We all had to throw ourselves to avoid getting caught in Mirages' destructive energy cannon…beam… _things_. Transformers really like big guns and using them indoors don't they?

"Hey be careful! You're making this crap facility even crappier!" I fired a blast from my left arm, sure to use it as a burst rather than a straight concentrated pillar.

"Shut up Sixshot!" all of my teammates (that could talk) yelled at me in unison.

 _ **A firefight inside an unstable underground building? Really? Are you trying to get yourselves killed-?**_

 _Shut up Sixshot!_

Although he was _right_. Again. For the millionth time. Sigh. "Hey dimbulbs!" I waved my arms in semblance to a bird. A **majestic** bird thank you very much. "Come and _get some_ " and so I thrust my fist upward, transformed and revved away with Whiskers in tow.

I wasn't even around the corner before I heard two large vehicles gaining on me.

One would think a car chase would be cool. Another would think a car chase as a Transformer with two other Transformers chasing you would be EXHILERATING. Which in all truth both would be right, however, they might also have never experienced it firsthand THUS being clueless to how such a scenario would be _freakin'_ _ **terrifying**_. How so you ask? It's simple-

"EEEEEGADT MAN ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TREACHERY!"

-they had BIG FUJUCKING GUNS. And knew how to use them.

I have been racing through Cybertrons' underground in my desperate attempt to shake the two. Because, as I've said before, I could drop Autobot and Decepticon 'storm troopers' real easy. But Primus forbid I snuff someone who has a name! Even if they were what appeared to be cheap 3D animations! Ugh…I really was a big softie…

"Can't we just talk this out?!"

"NO!"

"We used to be pals! Er –for a brief moment-"

"FACE US!"

"And get my head blown off-?!" I balanced on my left side as I took a corner at high speed "not today!"

"Mirage? I think I remember Galvatron telling us to bring him in alive"

 _Thank you Demolisher! I just might stop here and give him a hug!_

 _ **You know Galvatron has probably planned a fate worse than death for you right?**_

 _Speeeeeeeeeding UP!_ I coughed (yes, coughed) as I pushed my RPM's. The effort rewarded by a massive airborne _boat_ flying up beside me. I may have neglected to mention that the only reason I had gotten that far into the chase was because of the many bends, twists, and tunnels under Cybertron. We were on a straightaway. So…I was screwed-

Whiskers yowled facing the ledge.

- _almost_ screwed. "Good thinking girl, or boy, I really don't know what-"

I got an intense growl.

"BANZAAAAIIII!" I veered to the right, busting through the ledge, whilst I thought _yay property damage!_ as I changed back into robot form and activated my boosters. Whiskers clung onto my back. Which hurt. Tremendously.

"Oomf!" and because I was such a baby and distracted a little by the pain (and Sixshots' nagging) our meant-to-be-epic chase was cut short when I 'grazed' a building and was sent careening into an abandoned outpost. To say I was severely out of practice for the boosters would be an understatement. Seriously I almost died first time I used it! And I was lucky the next few times. I shuddered.

And it wasn't because I was cold OR had come to the realization that I wasn't meant to fly-

 _ **What…**_

It's because Sixshot _swore_.

… _ **the HELL was THAT?!**_

I would have laughed with him, provided _if_ he was actually laughing.

 _Oops…?_ Two thuds landed on both sides of me. _This is no problem!_ I leapt away from Mirage and Demolishers' outstretched hands _I can take these guys!_ I told myself confidently as Whiskers leapt off of me and bounded aggressively toward Demolisher.

 _ **Please don't get captured**_

I barely dodged Mirages' missile fire and threw in a few swipes with my claw. _Ehehe not a problem, I just gotta make sure I don't get knocked out and dragged off…_

 **…** _ **we're dead…**_

 _Correction_ I shoved off Mirage when he tried to tackle me _I'LL die, while your body only gets mangled_

 **…**

I returned the silence with a few grunts as a heavy weight knocked me on my side. I was greeted with Whiskers' yellow optics and groan. "You and me both brother" Whiskers hissed "…sister…?". I was given a nod of confirmation…Holy...Shi'ite...

Whiskers was a GIRL. Who cared that I was going to get dragged to Galvatron and likely tortured to death! I solved a mystery! "Finally! I thought I was going to have to change your name or something! I –uh, ahem- this…is really awkward" I noted the troubled stares that were in my direction. That's where I started to care that I was going to get dragged to Galvatron and likely get tortured to death.

"You have a pet Terrorcon?!"

"And you _named_ it?!"

Both Decepticons shook their heads. Although Mirage was the first to really snap out of his confusion as he was the one to step forward.

I trained both my weapons on him.

Whiskers poised to attack in all her wildcat fury.

And some _one_ placed a sword up against my throat. Damn it all. "Don't you move" Starscream warned in a dry tone.

I could (and would) have given a snarky response or punched him in the face. But instead, I just murmured:

"Not _this_ asshole again"


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy CRAP I apologize for the long wait...I wanted to do (finish) my stories one at a time, but I don't think I can do that without going crazy XD. So without further ado, here's Chapter 7 of 'I only wanted a nap!'**

 **I do not own Transformers/Beast Wars and their related material such as characters and plots, etc. etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: We're in Trouble**

I wanted to fight back, I really did. Only problem was: I couldn't when I had a freaking sword poking and prodding me every step of the way, threatening to plunge itself into my back. Also had Mirage and Demolishers' death grips on each of my shoulders, and SnowCat (who joined us mid-way to Galvatrons' new hideout) brought up the rear with his primed cannons ready to fire IF I had found some way to escape Starscreams' sword. And what made things ten-fold worse was that they had Whiskers! The horror! (And no, I was not being sarcastic).

 _ **We are so dead-**_

 _Be quiet_

 _ **We are so dead-**_

 _Child, I WILL smack you_

 _ **We're gonna die slow and agonizing deaths**_

 _Oh for the love of Primus –I'm going to die, YOU'RE NOT_

 _ **But after they destroy you and the Autobots, who's to stop them from reaching Primus' chamber?!**_

…

 _ **That's what I thought!**_

 _Well –well what makes you think that the Autobots will lose? That's a little presumptuous don't you think?!_ I glanced at a whimpering Whiskers, _now that I think about it…if I die, you'll get your body back won't you?_

 _ **Yeah…**_

 _Great! Now quit your bitching!_ I stressed myself out with the realization that I would be dying in a cheesy anime…a cheesy anime that was far out of reach from my home. No matter how much I told myself that things would work in my favor and that I could take things in stride whilst absolutely care-free…it was all false reassurances. And to top off my sour mood, I made Sixshot sad. I mentally cursed our telepathic/ _empathic_ link.

 _ **I'm sorry…that was really selfish of me…**_

… _Sixshot…_

 _ **Now that I think about it, I don't want YOU to die…I want my body back, but, I don't want you to perish before then…**_ his words carried weight. In the short time that he had known me, the kid had gotten attached.

I sighed as my captors herded me into a dark, poorly maintained bunker. Starscream hustled up to my left, his sword still trained on me, as Mirage moved to my rear flank in place of where Flyboy was. Demolisher and SnowCat remained quiet, highly unlike themselves, as they both moved to my right and front. I glanced over to Whiskers to see that she was tense, but still, in SnowCats' hold. She harbored some damage, but nothing too life-threatening. At that moment anyway, I dreaded what Galvatron would do to her once he disposed of me.

"What will happen to her?" I asked the respirator-wearing bot in front of me.

"Don't know" his tone was the complete opposite of his cheerfully destructive attitude (from what I had gathered from previous interactions). _That's weird, did Starscreams' asshole-ishness spread?_ I asked to no one in particular, but I still got a response anyway. _**He probably knows, just doesn't want to tell you…**_ Sixshot murmured sullenly.

 _SnowCat has probably taken a liking to her already…he seems like that kinda guy_

 _ **Taking an immediate liking to critters? Sounds like someone I know**_ the kids' tone didn't change. And not wanting the melancholy feeling to continue I snorted: _Really kid, lighten up; I'm sure there will be an opportunity for me to kick some serious ass. I might unleash some unknown power or something…_ I was pushed through a decrepit looking doorway and right into Galvy's new lair. And despite the sense of imminent danger, I still tried to cheer up Sixshot. _Seriously, the guy may look tough but I'm sure he's a total pushover_

 _ **Don't-**_

 _And even if he gets the upper hand, I have a feeling some deus-ex machina is gonna swoop in and save me. Cuz that's just how this universe-_

 _ **Stop. Just…stop.**_

My antennae drooped as Sixshot 'withdrew'. In spite of being in the face of the purple douche that was Galvatwit, I was not angry with my link-buddy. He evidently did not wish to feel my death –or the full extent of it anyway. So I took my impending doom like a champ:

"Hey Fugly" i.e. by being as disrespectful as I could possibly be "I see you haven't shoved your sword up your ass as I had so politely requested-"

"Silence you fool!" Galvatrons' smug smirk instantly evaporated as he shot up and took a swing. And due to my superior reflexes (or rather the fact that he telegraphed the punch) I easily dodged his fist…which went straight to Mirage. I chortled "Ouch, and he's one of your most loyal too –ergh!" but I found myself restrained by Scorponok -who appeared out of nowhere- and Demolisher. _Damn sneak attacks_ I grunted and coughed loudly as Galvatrons' fist found its' intended mark; such as my chest. My very essence stopped beating (very much like a human heart would after a blunt force hit it) for a full moment, and then resumed beating –or rather palpitating. I groaned as Scorponok lovingly (sarcasm) released me so I would fall to the floor, but it was a slow drop since Demolisher didn't quite let go. As my side met the floor, I could faintly hear Demolisher apologize. Whiskers yowled and bounded/limped to my side like a loyal kitty.

"Now that we've gone through 'pleasantries'-"

"Ass-hat" I muttered. Bruticus kicked me.

"…I wish to discuss business with you Sixshot"

"Oh do you really"

Galvatron sneered and grabbed me by my _antennae_. I hissed in pain as I was pulled to the purple turds' level. "Yes _really_. I wish to talk about your punishment"

"Would that be talking me to death?" I got punched again. I silently begged for an opportunity.

"No you imbecile!" Galvatron dropped then kicked me to the far end of the room. I leered at him, _I just need an opening_.

"You're just gonna kick me around then?! Come on do something creative NumbNuts!" I challenged with the hope that he was as volatile as the guard a while back. I got a scowl then…a _smile_.

"Very well" and with a speed identical to Starscreams', Galvatron aimed his shoulder cannons in _Whiskers_ ' direction and fired. And with zero regard to my health, I leaped into the path of destructive beams.

I was no hero. I hated doing heroic things, the great sacrifices with little to no benefits…

I groaned/gurgled as I slumped to the floor.

…but I considered the life of my Terrorcon buddy to be well worth it, the mechanical feline reminded me of my own cat back home. Which I strangely remembered in good detail as compared to the rest of my memories, those being faded recollections of self.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"If the lesson was…energy beams are bad…for my health…I say…it was pointless…" my abdomen was a smoldering wreck, a feeling thirty fold worse than having a pit in your stomach. Even so, I was still going to be a snarky piece of shit. Galvatrons' venomous leer was well worth it.

"You stupid kid, you just don't know when to shut up" he sighed "I suppose there is no point in prolonging your aggravating existence…Starscream"

FlyBoy required no more encouragement as he nodded and strutted toward me with his sword drawn. "Prepare to join your brother"

A sudden surge of robo-adrenalin, that was not my own, shot through me as I caught Starscreams' sword. Sixshots' unadulterated hate and anger seemed to swallow me as the pain in my abdomen went away. _What the-_

 _ **I just realized this is a sterling opportunity to get back at Galvatron**_

 _Why-_

Starscream gasped as Sixshot/I threw him across the room and proceeded to blast him with the beam cannon. _**Did you forget that little chat we had with Prime?**_ The mechanical body's original owner jested demonically _**Galvatron crushed my brother!**_

 _And you come out with this NOW?!_

The Maximus brothers attempted to tackle us, only to tackle each other as Sixshot levitated up into the air at a dizzying speed. His control was not contested. No Siree, I was more than happy to be the backseat driver for once. _**I was…deep in thought…**_

 _I thought our thoughts and feelings were constantly being relayed?_

 _ **I'll explain everything when we get outta here**_ he sidestepped Galvatrons' sword and countered with a short burst from his turret. Our large purple adversary proving to be more of a challenge as he also dodged that attack with ease. _When?! As compared to IF, good to hear that optimism! Not like I was gonna die seconds ago!_

"Quit bugging me!" Sixshot growled as Demolisher and SnowCat tried to rush us, his/our sight never leaving Galvatron. The crowded room getting ever so more crowded no thanks to the brawl, that, and Sixshots' anger began to subside. Not as if he was finally realizing that we were still on the SCREWED side of the spectrum, no, it was just that our connection was slowly favoring my side, which was dominant because it was MY soul in his body. I wanted to ask how he had gained control (again) considering his 'soul' was out of his body and back in Primus' chamber…however I had some knowledge on mumbo-jumbo such as what we had experienced. The kid, from what I could only guess, had used his sheer will –his consciousness to regain his body through our link. It was a shame really; he had the upper-hand, for a time, and even the chance to pulverize Galvatron with all his teenage ( _if_ he was the Transformers equivalent of a teenager) rage. But alas, the pain in his/my abdomen slowly weaseled its' way back into our conscious mind, and since she was nearby, Whiskers took that as her time to tug on my leg with her mouth as if to say 'we need to GTFO'. I didn't argue, there was a reasonable opening behind me from when Mirage tried to blast us, and all our foes were gathered in a rather nice little group IN FRONT of us. Yes, it was an opportune time to GTFO.

"You have no escape!"

 _Seriously?_ I was thankful that my jets still worked; I was so close to being grabbed by a whole bunch of guys. And I wasn't the touchy-feely sort of person. "Oh really?! Then what do you call this?!" I barely was out of reach of Starscreams' sword, not because I was super quick (I couldn't be when I was coughing, groaning and clutching my mid-section), no, it was thanks to an interloper.

A whole group of them to be correct.

"Autobots!"

"How did they find us?!"

"Never mind them! Just bring me Sixshots' head!"

I put my jets on maximum burn as I met up with Ironhide and Jetfire. Both of which _weren't_ power-linked, something that caught me and Sixshot off guard considering it would be a sign that the Autobots were battle-ready. Hell, I witnessed more power-linking than transforming damn it!

"Making friends I see" Jetfire quipped and suppressed fire.

"Everywhere I go" I retorted. I barely knew the guy yet we chatted like life-time friends. _Perhaps not all the Autobots are judgmental and bitter…_

 _ **All of them seem okay…well…except for that omnibot chick, she seems a little uptight…**_

 _Reminds me of a certain SIC, I wonder if those two will hook up or something…-_

 _ **We're in the middle of a battlefield and you're thinking about THAT?!**_

 _Meh –hey, you sound like you're cheering up!_

 _ **I'm still angry I didn't get to make Galvatron pay…he was…he was right THERE**_

I hobbled closer to the back of the group as the Autobots swarmed Galvatron and his lackeys. The ratio was around FIVE Autobots to a single Decepticon (and there were eight Decepticons?), a majority of them being those nameless generic bots that possessed no fear or mercy. They almost reminded me of ants.

"You okay pal?" Ironhide noticed my hunched state. I gave him a blank stare, not bothering to dignify such a silly question with a response. Talking was painful anyway. Not as if I had to either, not when three little Transformers hurried over on each side of me.

"You are hurt; oh dear!" the yellow one to my right gaped at my charred mid-section.

"Well you have no reason to fear!" the red one to my left _patted_ my _arm_. I resisted the impulse to smack him.

"Team Ironhide is here!" and the blue one on front of me saluted.

Twitch. Twitch. _I am so done_

 _ **Same here**_

A green Transformer with an orange face that appeared to have had a mustache styled on it waved for us to get behind cover. Bulkhead, if I remembered correctly. "Don't just stand around! Get the poor lad to safety!"

The triplets jumped in unison and ushered me toward the opening that Bulkhead resided in. Whiskers, not wanting to stay on a battlefield where an Autobot or two would mistake her for some other Terrorcon, ran swiftly to meet up with us. Which earned a gasp and a shout, but my four comrades made no hostile action toward her. Good. A lot of hurt would have been inflicted upon them in life and the afterlife if they did so. And because we were all good pals, we walked through the dark corridor without so much as a peep.

"It should be…Aha!". After we had traveled some more underground (sensing a pattern here?) with the ultimate goal of finding me a much needed medic, Bulkhead and the rest of us had finally found a large open area that was well lit. It was definitely someplace I could have probably found on my own, especially since the 'hospital' had a humongous non-discreet CROSS on the face of the facility. Although going there alone would have been a terrible idea because once we were at the entrance I was greeted 'boldly' by some large red winged Autobot and his troop.

"Shockblast!" 'boldly' would be a euphemism for: 'assholes all pointed their guns at me in a threatening manner, not paying ANY attention to my condition'. _I'm getting real sick of this nonsense…_ I wanted to throw profanities at him, or perhaps make a series of animal noises, though I was too busy trying NOT to PASS OUT. So I kept my 'mouth' shut and let Bulkhead do all the talking. He seemed like a no-nonsense kind of guy as well, someone I could respect.

"At ease men! This buckaroo is no Shockblast!"

 _He even SOUNDS like a grandpa!_

"Then who is he?! He has the Decepticon mark-"

"For the LOVE of PRIMUS someone get me a DAMN medic or I WILL SPEW BODILY FLUIDS ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

 _ **That's quite the threat-**_

 _It's not a threat,_ I shrugged off the triplets and shuffled quickly through the front entrance, still clutching my metal abdomen _it's a PROMISE_. I chuckled darkly as Sixshot 'gulped'.

Everyone was, at first, threatened by my presence. But as soon as I made it clear I just wanted to lie down and get some damn medical attention, they all calmed down. Nurse bots chattered nervously, yet they still faithfully carried out the doctor bots' orders. Whom was equally nervous. Some of the more dauntless nurses would pat Whiskers if they found the time. And since she was a good kitty, Whiskers would let them. I hadn't the slightest idea why she was so different from other Terrorcons (in more ways than one), it was just something I was thankful for especially since we were in such fragile company. That company getting even frailer once another familiar bot stepped in, somewhere near the end of my operation.

It was certainly an interesting reunion. "SUUUHHHHH DUDE" yup, I was drugged. Or what could pass as drugged for a Transformer anyway.

Rodimus winced at my unusual greeting but shook it off. "You're making quite the recovery"

I couldn't keep my head straight, my claw continued to stroke Whiskers because I did not know what else to do with it. "Ssssooofffft kiiiiiitty" the Terrorcon purred as I unintentionally (gasp) ignored the large flamed Autobot in front of me, who continued to give his report with a grimace.

"I do not wish to alarm you, but Galvatron has escaped…though we have successfully captured two of his men…"

Even Sixshot proved to be affected by the anesthesia too, only it was shown through his soft 'snoring'.

"As for your original mission to retrieve Kickers' family, I am happy to share that they have been saved…"

I started to snicker randomly, as if someone pulled a really good prank. Rodimus sighed. "I'm sorry about how WingSaber treated you, I was sure to explain who you are and your importance to us…"

My antennae twitched, I was still too drowsy to catch that ONE word that I would have surely scoffed at. "Actually, I wish to apologize for any Autobots that had treated you unfairly, it's…it's not every day we get someone like you on such short notice" his expression was lost on me (blurry vision, wee) as he spun on his heel and left the room "Primus wishes to have an audience with you, a group of Autobots will escort you to his chamber once you come around". As soon as Rodimus was gone, the doctor stepped into the room (I could tell because he was mainly sheet white), prepped to finish the tedious task of repairing me.

"Okey dokey young man, I'm gonna –oh my"

He must have seen how active I was. "You may need an extra dose…hang on" the white shape floated over to a tray and then back to my prone form "Now I just gotta get this stupid cat to-". I heard Whiskers protest as the doctor shooed her off of me "There we go! After this I gotta double check your insides and replace any parts that need replacing!".

He sounded too cheerful as I felt a needle prick my first pain sensor and inject its' contents into me. "Naaaaaarrrrniiiaaaa" I slurred as my vision slowly edged to black.

In those final moments I heard and saw two new figures enter the room, protesting as they were forced onto the medical beds. And a third ghostly shape flickered in my peripheral vision. I thought nothing of it, being heavily drugged and such. Sixshot, however, seemed to waken slightly from his nap despite being influenced by the anesthesia too.

 _ **Shock…blast…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**My sincerest apologies for being gone so long! Here's the next installment of 'I only wanted a nap!'. *cuddles a sad Whiskers***

 **I do NOT own Transformers Energon! This includes canon characters, plot points, etc. etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Not This Crap Again!**

Tug. Tug. _No_

 _ **Wake up**_

 _I don't wanna_

 _ **Seriously?**_ There was an exasperated sigh, _**we have someplace to be!**_

I groaned. As much as I wanted to resume the sweet serenity that was my slumber, well, I couldn't fall back asleep. Then there was that nagging voice (that wasn't Sixshot) in the back of my head telling me that my backseat driver was indubitably correct, much to my chagrin. With another guttural noise, I slowly rose like a drunk zombie, eyeing my surroundings indifferently. Not that anyone watching could tell my expression was blank, you know, because of the singular optic thing.

 _Right…_ if only I remembered where we supposed to be going, _I completely forgot, where are we supposed to be headed?_

Sixshot snorted. _**Primus wishes to speak with us**_ , oh right, it was evident that he wasn't as effected by the drug that knocked _me_ off my _ass_. I may have been unconscious for hours, perhaps even days after the surgery, and the meeting with Primus was unquestionably an important one that would require my presence at everyone's utmost convenience. Though, despite that, I couldn't help but chuckle at Sixshot's unease. _Calm down, I'm sure someone will drop by and escort us-_

 _ **Everyone's already there**_

I didn't even bother ask if he was bluffing as I flew off the hospital bed (or _slab_ , technically) priming my jets as soon as I crossed the threshold of the hospitals' entrance.

That was until I heard a _meow_ , and my jets stalled rather aggressively as I spun around to find Whiskers' sad yellow eyes peering into my soul. _Oh sh –I almost forgot poor Whiskers!_

 _ **You heartless creature**_

 _I'm sooo playing hacky sack with your spark once we're in Primus' chamber,_ "Sorry, here girl" I crouched down, spreading my arms as an invitation for the Terrorcon to hop on. And, with all the sass of a spoiled brat, Whiskers (I shit you not) huffed and threw her weight against me, almost knocking me to the ground.

Carefully balancing, whilst trying not to give myself the robot equivalent of a hernia, I primed my (aching) jets once more and took off.

The trip to Primus's chamber was an eerie one to say the least. I could understand why I wasn't engaged by any Decepticons, since the 'cannon fodder' quickly dispersed after realizing that the Autobots had the superior numbers. Galvatron and the small handful of subordinates he had left were still in hiding, and wouldn't dare risk detection by attacking me because of some grudge.

Maybe.

Anyway, the lack of D-Cons was not what made me worried. It was the lack of Autobots –no, scratch that, it was the overall lack of activity that made me nervous. But, despite my worries and paranoia, I entered the tunnels without so much as a scratch…excluding the ones from the operation. In the tunnels, there was actually some noise, even if they all came from the chamber which seemed to be miles away. I did get comfortable with the realization that if I got attacked, the struggle would be heard, and my wariness slowly dimmed down. Even Sixshot wasn't so on edge. And Whiskers, she just purred contently as we approached one of the many entrances/exits to Primus's chamber.

 _Here goes nothin'-_

Then I heard _them_. I stopped, just short of triggering the sensor that automatically opened the door. _What…_ I grew very stiff, and so did Whiskers, _…hey Sixshot, your memory is better than mine…_ I continued to listen to the voices on the other side of the door, too shocked to think of a logical explanation as to why Optimus was having a civil chat with SnowCat and Demolisher, or, an _attempted_ civil chat. I didn't have a problem with the two; I just couldn't fathom why the two knuckleheads were in such close proximity to the Mighty Glowing LightBulb.

Sixshot hummed, _**it's a little vague but…I think the two were captured…**_

It helped…almost. _But why would Optimus bring them here…?_

 _ **Guess we'll never know, as long as you don't suck it up-**_

I charged through the door, almost too quickly for the sensor to pick up, my shoulder scraping loudly against the retreating panel.

And thus, I was met with dozens of pairs of eyes.

 _It's like they're trying to steal my soul_

 _ **I think Primus has already done that**_

 _Excellent point_

I waved like an idiot. "Hiya everybody, Primus…" I regarded the deity "Sorry for being late, I uh, was out cold". Demolisher and SnowCat sniggered at my awkwardness. Jerks.

"Sixshot?" Optimus strolled up to greet me, his hand outstretched. His tone was friendly but…cautious. "Or do you wish to be addressed by some other name?"

 _Oh_

 _ **No**_

I gazed up at Primus, "How long was I out?" _I could have told them…eventually…_

"Long enough for me to tell them everything…forgive me"

A part of me was grateful that Primus explained everything while I was in recovery. However, the invasion of privacy was felt. "Oh…ehehe" if only robots could sweat-drop. "It's alright" _not really_ , I shifted my focus onto Optimus, an _expectant_ Optimus. "Guess you can't really call me 'Sixshot' anymore…" I wasn't comfortable with telling them my real name, (the real) Sixshot felt my apprehension.

 _ **Just make somethin' up**_

 _Primus knows my real name; he'll think I'm being dishonest_

 _ **No he won't, quit being a baby**_

 **Perhaps I can be of some assistance**

I almost screamed like a small child upon hearing Primus' voice echo in my head.

I repeat:

In. My. _Head_.

 **I have left out some details about your origins…and so, if you're uncomfortable sharing your identity, I can just give you a nickname that best describes what you are**

… _okay…,_ it was bad enough I had one other person in my head. I didn't need TWO. I believe the expression would go 'Three's a Crowd'. _What did you have in mind…?_

 **How about…Ghost?**

I had to mull over the nickname. Sixshot, however, wasted no time. _**I like it!**_

I shifted awkwardly on my feet as the stares around me intensified. "…Ghost…" I mumbled. So of course Optimus didn't hear me, let alone the whole room.

"Excuse me?"

I reached out my claw, grasping the Autobot leaders' hand. "Call me Ghost" I said, projecting my voice confidently. _I got this…I totally nailed it…_

… _ **just took you close to half an hour…**_

 _Shaddup_

Optimus' optics brightened with what I could only guess was a smile, oblivious to my internal bickering with Sixshot. "Well, _Ghost_ , Primus and I wish to discuss something with you"

"I thought…"

"That was something else, right now; we have a mission for you and one other"

Humming thoughtfully, I strolled up to Primus, mentally shrugging off all the 'attention' in the room with my newfound confidence. "So, Boss, what kinda mission we talkin' about?" I asked with a strong Italian accent, which for some odd reason, sounded better with Sixshots' voice. And in response, I got chuckles. Oh, how I live for chuckles.

"A _deception_ job"

I sniggered "ehehe, ah yes, I see what you did there…!" I attempted 'finger-guns', shame that I didn't really have fingers. I got blank stares all around. "moving on…just what kind of deception are we talkin' about?" I saw a purple shimmering presence beside me, but they vanished as soon as I turned my head. _That was odd…_

 _ **I saw it -him- too**_

 _Him?_

 _ **Eehhhh, can we come back to this later? My memory's on the fritz**_

I shrugged, something that only a small handful of bots noticed as Optimus walked closer, putting his hand on my shoulder. The contact almost making me flinch, even though the Autobot leader meant no ill intent. "As I've said before, it will be you and one other…" _get to the point_ "the both of you will be disguised and sent to find Galvatron. Once you do, gather whatever intel you can".

 _Not a bad idea but…,_ "what do you mean by 'disguised'?". At that, SnowCat and Demolisher shuddered. An odd sight, I can tell you.

"Wait, you guys are really going through that?!" Demolisher whined, the big bad brute sounding like a small child "I thought you were joking!".

"I recall my tone being quite serious as I shared the idea" Primus deadpanned as SnowCat started to hop in place while waving his arms.

"Same here! Gee, and I thought Galvatron was cold!"

Both Decepticons bolted for the door, which turned into a laughable effort as they both stopped dead in their tracks as an apparition shimmered into existence.

A very, _familiar_ apparition.

 **I don't believe it…**

"Planning on leaving so soon…?!" a faded green optic leered at the dumbfounded duo, "Things were just getting interesting-!" without so much as a warning, the ghostly figure of Shockblast charged Demolisher. Everyone, including Whiskers, watched with mouths (or anyone who had a mouth) agape as Demolisher jerked this way and that, evidently fighting some kind of internal battle.

After a few more seconds, a spark was jettisoned out. Primus took extra care as his energon lines wrapped the delicate ball that was someone's soul, immediately feeding energon into whoever the 'loser' was.

"Shockblast…" Primus said, irate. "You could have at least waited for me to explain, Demolisher was surely not ready"

… _I don't think anyone was ready for the shit that just went down…_

'Demolisher' huffed as he spun on his heel to face Primus. "Oh, and where's the fun in that?!" a voice, that was NOT Demolisher's, echoed beneath the green bots' baritone.

 _ **This…what is this?!**_

 _Some freaky supernatural Transformers shi'ite-_

"Ghost, Sixshot…"

I jumped, snapping out of a rather strange mental image of Ghostbusters...but with transformers. "I know this seems extreme…"

 _There's one word for it_

 _ **Yeah, and here's another…**_ _savage_ _ **!**_

Primus flickered, "…but this opportunity to bring down Galvatron is too great to pass up. With your help, Ghost, along with Shockblast, we can have you infiltrate wherever Galvatron's hideout may be"

"Okay…" I drawled out monotonously, watching as Primus continued to nurse Demolishers' spark "I take it I'm going to be possessing SnowCat…?"

While all the Autobots winced (the ones with their eyes visible), SnowCat looked as if he were about to faint. I held the sincerest pity for the poor guy.

"When you and SnowCat are ready…" Optimus paused, careful to proceed in a way that wouldn't have Snowcat pass out "We'll remove you from Sixshots' body and place you into SnowCat-"

Despite Optimus's caution and soft tone, SnowCat (the poor idiot) still stalled out.

 _Aaaand down he goes_

 _ **I've never felt so bad for another Decepticon**_

"Well, this should go by smoothly now"

We all shot Demolisher – _Shockblast_ , a look. With a deep sigh, I walked closer to Primus. "I'm ready...say, if I'm going into SnowCats' body…"

"Sixshot's spark will be placed back into his original body"

"Ah" I tried to mask my disappointment, both on the inside and outside, but nothing got by Sixshot.

 _ **Aaahhhh you're gonna miss-**_

 _I was getting tiired of carrying your fat butt around, now shush_

 _ **So defensive**_

With a few choice words under my breath, I prepared myself, opening my chest (crazy right?) and holding my breath as a few energon tendrils grasped my spark. A few more doing the same to SnowCat across the room, only they needed to be gentle opening his chest chamber. Gasps, mainly from Ironhide, Jetfire, and several omnibots, reached my audios just before everything went silent.

 _Here goes nothing!_ After being suspended with none of my senses working, for perhaps a minute, I started to hear again, the voices faint. My consciousness untangled itself from the mess that it was, and once it did, I opened my eyes –er, optics.

 _Did I get bustier? Oh right…_ funnily enough, I waited for input from the peanut gallery, only for none to come. I shook it off, thinking that Sixshot sometimes (actually) liked to keep quiet.

"How are you feeling?" Bulkhead was the first to greet me, followed immediately by a purring Whiskers, Ironhide, Jetfire, and Omega.

"Ehhh, don't know, how is getting in _another_ body supposed to feel?" I quipped, struggling to get onto my -SnowCats'- feet. Which were, thank goodness, smaller than Sixshots'. And speaking of Sixshot…

"Wow, I'd rather not go through THAT again!" he groaned dramatically. I looked over to see Shockblast (still in Demolisher's body) help his brother up.

Smirking, I sent an endearing message (i.e. _don't fall on your lack-of-face!_ ), only to not get a response. As in, no response at all, his antennae didn't flick, and he surely didn't glance at me.

 _Weird…_

 **I have severed your link with him, please do not be alarmed**

 _Oh,_ I wasn't alarmed. I wasn't bummed either. I didn't know what to feel. I wanted to yell freedom, but not even that felt right, it was just…odd.

 **You've accomplished all you could in his body, the link a vital part for you two to collaborate up until this point…now…** Primus gave a barely audible sigh, in my head (that sounded weird) **now you two are free, however, you must still work together for the rest of this plan to work**

I glanced over to Sixshot, whom after gazing at Primus, moved his focus onto me. After a few wobbly steps, the much bigger transformer waltzed on over to me, claw stretched out. "Well, you heard him, we got work to do", with a nod, and a smirk (which I could actually do, but no one could still SEE it) I grasped his claw and gave him one hell of a handshake.

"Damn straight! Let's get to it!"

At the corner of my visor, I saw a blonde (human) woman cover her red-headed daughters' ears. Oops.

Even with everyone's awkwardness at my foul mouth, they still got pumped up. Ironhide seemingly being the most enthusiastic, the rookie running up to me with a high five, while Kicker -being the sweetheart he was- ran up and _kicked_ him, telling the autobot to calm down. All the other Autobots laughed and got even more riled up by the shenanigans. Shockblast grumbled and held his head (probably liking that he had two functional hands), no doubt getting a headache at the sight of his former enemies' camaraderie. As I watched all the happy chaos, I didn't see Optimus walk up to Sixshot and whisper something to him, the cyclopean nodding and walking ever so slowly toward me and Shockblast (who strolled on over saying that he was going to have a few 'words' with me). Not even Whiskers paid any attention to him as he stopped right between us.

When we both finally saw the sneaky little bugger, he already had a claw/gun on each of our shoulders. I had the feeling Shockblasts' little chat was going to need to wait.

"Sorry Ghost, Bro, but we should really get going"

And no sooner had he said that, did we both get knocked out.

I hadn't the slightest clue where I was going to end up from there.

* * *

 **Not my longest chapter, but I'm sure it's the average length.**

 **Yes, things are going to get a little different (wacky) as the end of this story (which I plan on making 10 chapters) draws near! Shockblast FTW**

 **Please R &R if you truly wish! Faves and Follows are also appreciated :)**


End file.
